


Tempus

by suziesu74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, D/s relationship, Initially some dubcon, M/M, Older Harry, Time Travel, younger Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suziesu74/pseuds/suziesu74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is unhappy with his life, One drunken night he discovers a time travel spell and inadvertently travels back in time to his parents time at Hogwarts. Harry realises that he has the chance to have something or someone he's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tempus

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter and will make no money from his work ;(.  
> Contains graphic depictions of sexual encounters between older Harry and Younger Severus (Severus is of consenting age so no underage sex occurs)  
> BDSM themes and bad Dumbledore...sorry if you like him.
> 
> Reviews welcome ;)  
> No Beta....so the odd mistake can get through...so forgive me.

The book lay open on the floor having fallen from the box that had been sent to him by Minerva. Restorations to Hogwarts were going well and while cleaning the rumble, they had discovered a collection of bits and pieces. Ron who had been heading the clean up in that particular area of the castle, had immediately recognised the various objects as items from the room of requirement. Now Harry found himself sitting on the sitting room floor at Grimmauld place and staring as his advanced potion’s book, eyes wide as if he expected it to suddenly take on a life of its own.

_**Property of the half blood prince.** _

The words written in the black elegant swirls of a young Snape, Harry’s heart began to beat faster. Memories of the man dying in his arms flooding his mind, nausea and sadness washing over him. Looking down at his hands, remembering in vivid detail the blood that had been smeared all over them, the scent of the copper had stayed in his nostrils for days after. Green eyes beginning to tear, Harry shook his head trying to dislodge the morbid thoughts.

_It’s been six months and I still think about him everyday._

With an overwhelming feeling of sadness, Harry picked up the book and placed it back in the box, flicking his wand to put it in the attic. There it sat for ten years until one evening.

TEN YEARS LATER.

Harry was drunk, not merry but rolling around steaming drunk. The loud crashes echoed throughout the silent house as he bumped and stumbled into various pieces of furniture. His bedroom seemed so empty and desolate, the realization that his marriage to Ginny was officially over, the paperwork had arrived that morning, made Harry begin to cry. Huge emotion filled sobs bouncing around the room, the tears had he had held in for a long time finally erupting in a tidal wave of emotion.

_See Ginny I’m not emotionless!_

His mind reflecting on the numerous arguments they had over the past nine years, he insisting that she was too emotional and she resolute in her opinion that he had no emotion at all. Harry found that hard to believe, concurring slightly that he didn’t show his feelings like he used to, but that it didn’t mean he felt nothing. The last argument has been the straw that broke the proverbial camel’s back for her, the subject had yet again been about children.

**Flashback**

**Harry pulled from between her legs, she sighed softly at the loss of him inside her. He gave her a light kiss on the lips and flopped down on the bed beside her. The scent of sex lingering in the air, sweat glistening on their still flushed skin.**

**“Harry?” her voice disturbing the tranquillity of the mood. Harry murmured he had heard her, turning to face her.**

**“I think we should adopt.” her voice filled with determination, this subject had been mentioned before, after the devastating news that she couldn’t get pregnant. Harry let out a huff and turned his back to her.**

**“Not again, Gin, please.” she could feel the atmosphere changing rapidly in the room, annoyed that she had spoilt the mood of their anniversary. It had been the first time they’d had sex in nearly three months, she had been beginning to think he was having an affair. Even going to the trouble of placing a discreet tracking charm on him to see where he had been going, strangely disappointed that he obviously wasn’t. The knowledge that he would rather go without than sleep with her was tearing her apart inside.**

Harry lay listening to her struggling not to cry and feeling nothing. Knowing that he should feel the need to reassure and comfort her but unable to force himself to care enough. Thinking back to when he realized that this wasn’t what he wanted, sick inside at the thought of it being almost from the beginning. Stuck in a marriage he had come to accept had been rushed into, the pressure from everyone just after the war pushing them to follow the set path planned for them. Reluctantly, he decided after the first year to sit and tell her that they shouldn’t be together. The call from the hospital ending that plan, Ginny had been pregnant, neither of them had known but she had miscarried and while doing some routine tests, the hospital had discovered a problem with her uterus. Ginny devastated at the prospect of no children in their future had fallen apart, Harry saw all eyes on him to support and keep her together. So here he was, eight years later and tied to a marriage that was slowly destroying both of them. A brief flicker of guilt flashed through his head, heart racing at the memory of the affair he had with a ministry colleague. Blond, blue eyed and eager to please, Stefen had been just what Harry needed. Their illicit trysts giving Harry the strength to get up in the morning, the taste of the man on his lips making his heart skip at beat. The memories of sinking into the tight heat and the fluttering of the ring of muscle around the base of his cock, fuelled his nightly masturbation fantasies. Late lunches at work became code for heated messy sex in bathroom cubicles at the Leaky Cauldron, staying late for a meeting meant bending Stefen over the conference table and fucking him hard. Now he lay in bed torn apart more by the fact his affair was over, Stefen had been transferred to the new Ministry Head Quarters in Europe, than by his wife crying in bed beside him.

**“Why?” Ginny’s voice filled with anger and tears. Harry sighed and sat up, turning his tired eyes to look at her. She felt his glare before she even saw it and her anger grew. “You selfish bastard!” she spat, glad when he flinched at the vehemence in her tone, “You don’t care about anyone but yourself!” she flung herself from the bed and threw on her dressing gown. Storming from the room, eager to be away from him.**

**Harry stayed sitting in the bed, unsure of what to do, anger bubbling beneath the surface. He jumped from the bed, scrambling to throw on some trousers, determined not to argue with his cock hanging in the wind. The fight that had followed had been spiteful and angry. Accusations of Harry not having feelings about anything echoing in his head for days, the conclusion being Ginny grabbing a bag and leaving him.**

**End of flashback**

Now Harry sat on the floor contemplating where everything had gone wrong, thinking that the only time he had been happy was when he was at Hogwart’s. The need to look at his memento’s creeping upon him, he staggered to get up and grab his wand, a brief flick of his wrist and the room was filled with boxes from the attic. Eyes immediately drawn to one box in particular. Brushing the dust off, it swirling around the room as he flung off the lid. Hermione’s time turner in a ornate box caught Harry’s attention, taking the shiny locket out and slipping it over his head, wishing he could change things. The book at the top calling to him, his advanced potion’s book. He picked it up and lifted it to his face, breathing in the familiar scent, mind immediately transported back to when he was in his dorm room, the book by his bed. The scent had permeated everything, lingering in his mind as he lay in bed at night, his fingers touching himself, slowly stroking his cock to completion while all the time the smell washed over him. Even now as he breathed in the smell, his cock awoke. Filling and firming in his jeans, without being aware of it Harry reached to palm himself, a needy whimper springing from his mouth.

Closing his eyes, a fantasy taking shape in his fevered mind. Nimble fingers tracing the outline of his throbbing cock, his own fingers becoming narrow ones, the grip firmer and more assured. He deftly opened his fly and freed his cock, the cooler air of his room drawing a moan as it caressed his skin. The tip already dewy with pre-come, he swirled his finger through it and brought it to his mouth, the taste bitter. Imagining the taste of someone else on his tongue, Harry whimpered and stroked himself, the slick sound of him stroking his cock filling the room.

Eyes squeezed shut as he chased his fantasy, the black eyes regarding with coldness dissolving into a look of heat and passion, the rich voice filled with spite becoming full of filthy words. Begging and pleading as Harry fucked him hard and without mercy, the twitching hole grasping his cock as he pulled out, the slickness shining in the classroom light. His green eyes watching as he sunk himself back inside, the sight of his cock pushing in inch by glorious inch, the body yielding to his shaft, the tight heat gripping him. Harry arched his back, his cock erupting all over his hand, eyes flying open to watch as he spilled himself all over one of the pages in his book, gazed eyes drawn to scribble written in the margin.

**Tempus- time**

**It can be cheated.**

**Essence of the traveller mixed with ethanol (Booze?).**

**A time turner touching them at the same time(need to find how to get one)**

**Wand motion a flick to the left and to the right in a circular motion, like following the seconds on a clock.**

His orgasm fuddled mind grabbing his wand, the idea seeming good as he shuddered from the aftershocks of his climax. Swishing his wand in the recommend fashion, the flash of light filling his head with pain, then darkness. Harry fell backwards and banged his head, the last conscious thought was one of ‘oh shit’

A cool hand pressing to his brow bringing him back to land of the living, his head pounding with the combined hangover and the blow to the head.

“Sir, sir, are you ok?” a young timid voice asked, Harry opened one bleary eye, the figure of a young girl slowly coming into focus. Harry was glad he no longer wore glasses, shocked that he had lived with eyesight that poor for so many years.

“Maybe you should go and get Headmaster Dumbledore.” another more assured voice said to the other, Harry’s eyes sprang open at the name.

_Dumbledore? What. He’s dead!_

Stumbling as he was helped to his feet, his eyes taking the familiar sights and smells of a Hogwarts corridor. The two girl viewing him with wariness, he noticed that they were wearing slytherin colours, raising a shaky head to touch the tender spot at the back of his head, wincing at the pain it induced. Harry’s vision went fuzzy again, the girls shouting for him to sit down, he shook his head, the movement making him nauseous. He sat back down on the cool stone floor and smiled at the girls.

“Rosie, go and get the headmaster, I have no idea who this man is.” the more assured ordered the smaller girl, she squeaked and ran off as fast as she could. Harry smiled at the girl watching him with narrowed eyes, her wand trained on him.

“I’m sorry, where am I?” Harry asked, more than aware of being at Hogwarts but reluctant to ask the question lingering in the outskirts of his mind.

_when is it?_

He shook his head, unbelieving that the spell could have possibly worked.

_I’m dreaming.. that’s it, dreaming._

“Hello, I’m very pleased to meet you, I’m Headmaster of Hogwarts,” Harry looked up, his eyes squeezed shut ,frightened to look at the man before him. “Albus Dumbledore and you are?” Opening his eyes, Harry’s heart leapt at the vision of a younger Dumbledore smiling down at him. memories and emotion threatening to spill out, his mind in turmoil. Harry did the only thing he could in this situation, he fainted.


	2. Professor Parker

The familiar smell of the infirmary bringing Harry from his dream, he let out a shaky breath, determined to never drink again. He nestled into the sheets, memories of time spent wrapped in these clinical smelling sheets flashing through his mind.

_Wait, infirmary? Shit I’m not dreaming!_

“Ahh, you’re awake.” Dumbledore’s calm voice instantly making Harry relax, he opened his eyes to regard the man that he had come to think of like a grandfather. The vision of him falling to his death suddenly at the forefront of his mind, Dumbledore letting out a gasp, Harry’s eyes widened at the realization that Dumbledore had read his mind. 

“Who are you?” Harry detected that the normally unflappable man was flustered.

Harry let out a sigh, sitting up in bed and looking at the man. “It’s a long story, but its goes a bit like this..”

Several hours later, Dumbledore and Harry sat looking at each other, the headmaster speechless, Harry had told him everything, the prophecy, the rise and fall of Voldemort, both times, his parents, his death. Harry had debated whether to tell him everything but came to the conclusion that he would be able to see it anyway so he may as well be honest.

“So, Harry, about the charm, you have no idea how it worked or even how long it will last?” Harry shrugged his shoulders, a thought appearing in his mind.

“Snape! He would know, it’s his spell.” Dumbledore nodded, a frown on his face.

“He’s just a child, I’m not sure you meeting him would be a good idea,” Dumbledore stopped for a moment, choosing his next words carefully, “You admitted that you once hated him, I will not risk my students.”

Harry bristled at the insinuation, but then remembered he hadn’t been completely honest about his feelings for the potion master.

_Couldn’t really say, used to hate him but wish I’d had the chance to fuck him._

Harry had to school his features into the pretence of calm, a laugh was bubbling under the surface, he nodded that he understood.

“I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, you have my word.” Harry gave Dumbledore a smile, the old man returned it.

They sat and hashed out what they would do, the plan being that Dumbledore would ask Severus very discreetly about the spell and Harry would pretend to be a visiting Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher until the spell could be reversed.

 

The great Hall was packed with students, Harry stood just outside in the entrance to Dumbledore’s quarters, he tried to peep through the doorway to get a glimpse . His heart stopped and his eyes filled with tears as his mother came into view, her green eyes laughing as she talked to a dark haired boy, he turned and Harry gasped.

_Severus!_

The boy stood talking with a bright smile on his face, black hair hanging down, tucked behind his ears, obsidian eyes sparkling with mirth as he obviously told Harry’s mother a joke. Dumbledore had told Harry that they were in their last year of Hogwarts so Harry knew that he would be nearly seventeen, he found himself staring at the younger man. Harry struggled to breath, not understanding why seeing him was having such a strange effect on him, his heart was thundering in his chest and his palms were sweaty.

“Children, please be seated, I have an announcement to make.”

Dumbledore’s voice silenced everyone, all eyes on the headmaster. Harry wanted to shout for him not to say anything, the prospect of having to go out there was scaring the hell out of him, he ran a shaky hand through his long brown hair, frustrated with it already. They had decided to make a few changes to Harry’s appearance, the glasses were gone already so that had been taken care of, his hair was a lighter shade and long. His eyes still green but with a hint of blue, his face at nearly thirty was different from when he was a teenager so they hadn’t changed his features.

“I’m very happy to introduce a visiting DADA Professor, please give a very warm welcome to Professor Henry Parker.” the clapping began and Harry walked into the room, head held high and fighting not look at the Griffindor table, knowing that his heart wouldn’t stand seeing the marauders.

All eyes were on him, Students and teachers alike, leaning forward to hear whatever he was about to say. Harry’s heart was banging loudly in his chest, his mind blank of all thoughts, his wild panicked eyes drawn to the Slytherin table and fixing immediately on curious black ones. Snape frowned at the exchange happening between them, neither man capable of breaking the gaze, the heat almost rising in the great hall, blushing madly Snape lowered his eyes and stared at his dinner. The moment had only lasted for a brief second but Harry couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face at the realization that Snape was attracted to him, the flare in his obsidian eyes had been obvious. Taking a breath to calm himself, Harry spoke.

“Thank you Headmaster, I’m greatly looking forward to experiencing the chance to teach here at Hogwarts,” he met Snape’s gaze again adding a stunning smile as he spoke, the vivid blush on the teenager increased, “I’m extremely looking forward to sharing my experience with any motivated students.” the innuendo thankfully lost to the crowd, the words aimed at the blushing boy. The words appeared to have an effect on the dark eyed Snape, he knocked over his drink with shaking hands, becoming flustered as he tried to clean it up, eyes constantly darting up to look at Harry. Harry’s smile faltered slightly at the strange look that Dumbledore was giving him, he tried to not to react to being caught out, settling down at the table to talk to the other professors.

 

The next day, Harry stood in the doorway of his classroom, the murmurs and whispered words carrying to him. The atmosphere filled with anticipation, the students nervous and excited about the new Professor. Harry felt glad that the only marauder that would be present would be Remus. The memory of his dead body lying next to Tonks filled his mind, shaking his head to try and remove the image. Harry closed his tired eyes, his sleep the night before had been fraught with strange dreams. Images of slamming Severus down on the table in front of everyone and sliding deep inside the moaning teen caused Harry to wake up and have to masturbate to deal with the raging erection that the fantasy had induced. Harry took a breath and entered the classroom. Face forward, avoiding eye contact, Body warring with him to seek out Remus’ kind amber eyes or Snape’s dark curious orbs.

“Good morning class.” Harry was surprised at how in control his voice was considering he was shaking like a leaf. Smile on his face as he turned to peruse the group staring at him with wide, intrigued eyes. Fighting with himself to look directly in the direction of the Slytherin’s. he had been told by Dumbledore that Lucius had already finished school, Harry hadn’t realized that the blond had actually a year older than Severus. Bellatrix unfortunately was in the class, his mouth struggling not to sneer in her direction, her eyes calm and pleasant as she watched him. Harry stunned at the difference in her compared to the times they had met, fresh faced and so young, unlike the crazed bitch that he had experienced. Plastering a fake smile on his face, his body screaming at him to grab his wand and just hex the bitch to death. The wound of losing Sirius was still raw even after all those years.

“You all know my name, in this class there will be no formality,” he allowed his eyes to connect to Remus’ avid ones, his heart breaking at the vision of a young, smiling man, “Please call me Har..Henry” twenty pairs of shocked eyes looked at him, he laughed.

Exhausted by the end of the lesson, Harry flopped down on to his chair, the students filing out quietly, he could hear them discussing the topics they had covered. Some impressed, others unsure of his approach to the lesson, he had been brutally honest, without giving anything away, informing them of various dark hexes and the counter charms. All the while, Harry felt watched and not in the expected listening to the teacher way, really scrutinised, the hairs on the nape of his neck standing on end. Lifting his gaze every time to catch the obsidian eyes boring into him, Snape’s face going through various shades of pink throughout the lesson.

A quiet clearing on a throat caught his attention, Harry looked up to see a nervous looking Snape standing at the edge of his desk, eyes downcast.

“How can I help Mr Snape?”

“Call me Severus,” his voice timid and so small compared to the man that Harry knew, “You said not to be formal.. Henry.” Harry almost laughed at the cheeky tone creeping into Severus’ voice.

“Of course, you’re right, how may I help you,” Harry paused for a second waiting for Severus to met his stare, the young man did so reluctantly, Harry smiled, “Severus.”

“I was wondering if you could help me with my extra credit work?” Severus asked, eyes skittish, his body tense. Harry’s pulse began to race, his cock firming inside his trousers, thankful for his robes. Moving slightly in his chair attempting to ease the pressure, grin on his face, he gestured for Severus to pull up a seat and join him.

“Of course, I’m always eager to broaden horizons.” Severus was biting his lip as he sat next to Harry, he could practically feel the tension radiating from the teen.

The sweet smell of his nervous sweat drifting to Harry, his arousal pushing painfully against the material of his restricting trousers. Severus was explaining that he was finding the wand movement difficult for one of the hexes that Harry had shown him. Almost breathing a sigh of relief when he got up, the pressure easing off his aching cock, Harry held out his hand for Severus to stand with him. The dark eyed teen shaking slightly, surprised when Harry came to stand behind him.

“Right, your stance is wrong,” Harry pressed himself against Severus’ back, a gasp escaping from the teen, Harry manoeuvred him into position, “That’s it spread your legs for me, now lift your hand and add a flick to the movement.” Harry’s fingers travelling down Severus’ trembling arm to grip his hand, moving his wand with him. Severus pushed back into him, Harry certain that he could not be missing the raging erection hidden beneath his robes, the tiny whimper falling from Severus’ lips confirming the thought. Decided to not draw attention to it, Harry guided Severus’ hand again, soft pants spilling frequently as Harry’s hips pressed forward.

“That’s it, relax into the movement, don’t fight it,” Severus almost sagging to the floor, his body limp, “Can you feel the power flowing through you?” Harry breathed into his ear, his lips close to Severus’ ear. Severus didn’t answer immediately, his voice filled with a tremor of fear and excitement as he whispered, Harry resisted the urge to moan.

“Mmm yes, I can feel it.” The feel of Severus’ buttocks pressing back firmly into his groin made Harry bite his lip, a moan trapped in his throat. Mouth dry, he licked his lip, Severus mimicked the action, the tip of his tongue peeping out to run along his bottom lip. The urge to follow it with his own tongue nearly overwhelming to Harry, hips automatically bucked forward, the length of his cock nestled in the cleft of Severus’ arse. Knowing that the future potion master must be aware of what Harry was doing was intoxicating to him

“Magic is a lot like sex,” the boy gasped at the word, “It takes you over, the feel of it racing through your veins, surging inside you and making your heart race with excitement.”

“Oh, oh, yes, I like the feeling.” the strain evident as Severus spoke.

“Severus?” Bellatrix’s voice calling from just outside the door, Harry and Severus sprang apart from each other, Severus flushed and Harry more desperate than ever to hex her.

“I have to go!” Severus ran from the desk, turning for a moment to meet Harry’s gaze. “Can I speak to you again?” he asked, the deep but not as it would become voice made Harry’s heart skip a beat.

“Anytime, I have lots to teach you.” the double meaning behind the words made Severus’ eyes widen.

Flustered, he exited the room., Harry heard Bellatrix talking to Severus, she asked what he had been doing, he mumbled about not understanding something. Her mean laugh caused a shiver down Harry’s spine, the familiar edge to it echoing in his head. Their voices receding as they moved away from the classroom.

Harry moaned with frustration and sprinted to his office, yanking off his robes, pulling his zip down. The cool air of the room brushing against his heated flesh, cock dewy with pre-come. Harry’s fingers caressed the rigid length spreading the moisture and slicking the way for his strokes. The feel of Severus’ warm body against him had nearly pushed Harry to probably do something stupid, fully prepared to seduce the boy there and then. His fingers halted when a small gasp reached Harry’s ear, a familiar scent flooding his senses. Severus had obviously come back for something. Out of the corner of Harry’s eye he could see the teenager standing in the doorway, his dark fire filled eyes fixed and fascinated by the sight of Harry’s cock. Harry stroked along the underside of his shaft, teasing himself as his fingers traced the pulsing vein. Letting out a deliberately loud moan, Severus bit his lip and palmed himself through his robes. The low moan fell from Harry’s lips in response to the sight of Severus touching himself. Unable to resist Harry wrapped his fingers around his dripping cock, the strokes fast. His breath coming in harsh pants, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room, Harry’s hips bucked at the vision of Severus rubbing himself to match his strokes.

“Fuck, fuck, Yes!” Harry screamed, Severus gasped, clamping his lips together and eyes fearful, Harry unable to pretend he wasn’t here met his terrified look. Severus looked ready to bolt from the room, Harry turned to show himself off, pumping his cock faster. The obsidian stare became more wide and lusty, Harry’s hand flying back and forth, close to the edge. Severus bucked forward, his cloth covered erection leaving a damp stain on the front of his trousers, he shuddered and let out a rough groan. Harry smiled as Severus emptied himself inside his trousers, the sight triggering his own climax. Legs nearly giving out beneath him with the intensity, his balls erupting and spurting ribbons of come all over the floor and his hand. Fighting to keep his eyes open, they fluttered shut for a second, his heart threatening to burst from his chest. Disappointed when he noticed Severus was gone, the memory of him watching while he came made his sated and softening cock twitch again. Wiping his come covered fingers on his trousers, the wet smear standing out clearly against the black material.

Harry couldn’t stop the smile that threatened to split his face, heart filled with excitement. The sure and certain knowledge that he was one step closer to getting what he truly wanted and that was the young potion master in his bed.


	3. the first touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos ;)
> 
> Reviews very welcome.
> 
> Warnings - D/s undertones.
> 
> And so it begins.....

Dinner in the great hall was strange affair, Harry sat talking to Dumbledore, one eye discreetly on the Slytherin table. Dumbledore’s knowing look made his heart skip a beat, he turned his gaze towards the Griffindor table, berating himself for not having paid any attention to them.

“It must be difficult to see them?” Dumbledore asked, his voice low to avoid anyone over hearing.

Bewildered for a second, Harry realized he was referring to seeing his parents.

“Yes.” Harry gave a one word answer, Dumbledore patted his hand lightly, meant as a comforting gesture.

Harry felt wretched, he had given a short answer because he felt nothing, he searched his heart and came up empty. Breaking eye contact with the sympathetic headmaster, lowering his gaze, desperate to feel something. When he had seen them for the first time, he had felt a sadness but not a heartbreaking one.

_Maybe I came to terms with their deaths?_

Thinking that maybe Ginny had been right, maybe he was broken inside and incapable of feeling anything. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, feeling of being watched at the forefront of his mind, looking up to meet the unsure stare of Severus. The teen looked nervous and filled with worry, Harry’s heart leapt at the sight. Stunned when the knowledge came to him that Severus was the only thing he cared about at the moment . The man had always lingered in the back of his mind since his time at Hogwarts. He offered the anxious teen a smile, eyes filled with their secret, Severus blushed a fetching shade of red. Embarrassed, he lowered his dark eyes and stared at his plate as if it held the secret of the universe.

Harry excused himself, Dumbledore giving him a worried look. Obviously thinking he had upset Harry with talk of his parents. Black eyes followed him as he left the table, he met the stare and tilted his gaze to the door, indicating for Severus to follow. Harry stood waiting casually in the corridor, leaning against the wall in nonchalant way, Severus appeared, his face flustered, eyes darting everywhere.

“Sir..” Severus blushed more, Harry reached to quickly touch his cheek, the heat almost feverish on his the tips of his fingers, “I wanted to apologise for earlier.” Severus lowered his gaze enable to maintain eye contact with Harry. Checking to see they were alone in the apparently deserted corridor, Harry grabbed Severus, who squealed at being manhandled and pulled the squirming teen into a darkened alcove. Pinning the nervous Severus against the wall, Harry pressed his body against his, preventing the boy from moving and allowing him to feel the erection that was currently straining Harry’s trousers.

“Don’t apologise, I liked it when you watched,” Harry deliberately whispering the words into Severus’ ear, his tongue flicking gently at the shell, “Didn’t you enjoy it?” Harry’s voice low and seductive.

Severus closed his eyes, tipping his head back to thud on the stone wall behind him, the moan from his lips one of desire not pain. Nodding his head frantically, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, too nervous to speak. Harry leaned in, his nose pressed in to the smooth skin of his neck, he could feel the thud of Severus pulse, the scent of him filling Harry’s lungs as he took in a breath. Harry couldn’t resist the urge and lapped along the pulse point, Severus’ eye fluttered shut, a small excited gasp spilling from his lips. Harry’s tongue traced along Severus’ jaw enjoying the smooth skin, the teen not having to shave much yet, the tip ran along Severus’ swollen bottom lip. Severus stopped breathing, instinctively leaning his face forward, mouth parting to allow Harry to kiss him. Teasing the trembling teen, Harry pressed a kiss to his cheek instead, the disappointed audible in the tiny sigh that escaped. With a smile of his face, Harry brushed his mouth against Severus’ the feel of the teen’s soft lips made Harry’s heart race and his cock twitch violently, eager to come out and play.

Severus parted his lips and Harry powerless to resist devoured the teen with a heart stopping kiss. Encouraging Severus’ timid tongue to follow his lead, eventually Severus relaxed into the steamy embrace, his tongue tentative as it returned the attention. Harry pressed him further into the wall, an answering hardness now rutting against his thigh, smiling as he kissed Severus harder. The teen shaking with nerves, trembling fingers came up to grab the fabric of Harry’s robes, twisting and balling the fabric up in his fist. Severus’ eyes were squeezed shut, his face flushed and glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. Breaking the kiss, the two men took a breath, Harry watching Severus, a thought filling his mind and making his heart race more.

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Severus’ wild eyes flew open, mortification written all over his face, Harry placed a soft kiss on the teen’s down turned mouth, “Have you even kissed anyone?” knowing the answer before Severus even replied, black eyes lowered as he shook his head. Harry couldn’t get his breath, pulse racing and cock diamond hard at the revelation. The power over the inexperienced Severus made Harry giddy with lust, the urge to meld the teen into a perfect bed partner was overwhelming. Forcing the debauched thought from his mind for the moment, Harry smiled and stroked Severus’ cheek, the teen sighing. Harry let his hand slide down Severus’ body, the teen gasping loudly as Harry palmed his rigid cock through his robes, Severus bucked forward at the sensation and fucked himself into Harry’s hand.

Pleased smile plastered on his face, Harry kissed the moaning teen hard, his tongue thrusting into his receptive mouth. Pushing his fingers against the pulsing cock, Harry could feel Severus’ pulse through the hard length.

“I want to fuck you, would you like that?” Harry asked huskily, Severus’ squeezed shut eyes sprang open at the words, face flushed and eager but with a hint of apprehension, he nodded to Harry.

“Yes” the breathy words spoken so timidly they were barely audible.

Harry felt Severus’ trapped cock twitch, he pushed up the teen’s black robes, the shaking Severus grabbing them and holding them out of the way. Harry’s fingers deftly undid Severus’ trousers, the long, narrow shaft springing forth from its confines as Harry lowered his zipper. The scent of arousal made both of the men lick their lips, Harry sank to his knees, the shocked gasp from Severus was like music to his ears. The gasp disintegrating into a muffled scream, Harry looked up to watch Severus bite his own hand as Harry lapped at the bejewelled tip, the taste exploding on his taste buds, the essence of the teen was addictive. Harry hummed his appreciation of the taste, Severus’ head thudding loudly against the wall as he tilted his head back sharply, the sensations causing another burst of pre-come to pour from the slit. Harry’s tongue lapping and drinking up the flowing fluid, bobbing his head forward to take more of the shaft into his mouth.

“Oh.” Severus moaned, his breath hitching in his chest, Harry looked up to take in his appearance, face tinged pink and eyes closed. Harry swallowed around his cock, his tongue tracing the throbbing vein running under the smooth silky shaft. Harry ran his fingers across the short hairs covering Severus’ balls, the teen whimpered at the sensation of Harry’s finger tips running just behind. The saliva coating the quivering cock dripped and covered Harry’s questing fingers, Severus tensed as Harry circled a click finger around the tight virgin pucker. Taking Severus’ cock all the way into his throat to distract the trembling young man, his finger breached the ring of muscle, stuck a fraction of an inch inside, the guardian muscle tightening around his digit.

“Oh, oh, hurts.” Severus’ strained voice whispered. Harry reluctantly removed his finger, rubbing the twitching entrance but not trying to push in, his mouth sucking greedily at Severus’ cock. Hips bucked forward, thrusting it further into Harry’s throat, a smile gracing his stretched lips. Pulling off the slick shaft with a wet pop, moving up Severus’ body to crush their mouths together, thrusting his tongue deep into the teens mouth, determined to share the taste with him. His hand wrapped around the slick member, pumping his grasp back and forth, Severus moaning steadily into Harry’s mouth. His hips bucking forward as Harry added a little twist around the head of the dripping cock, Severus shuddered, his breath coming in tiny pants, Harry knew he was close. His own cock was screaming for attention, Harry reached down with his other hand and pressed it hard at the tip, the pain a momentary distraction, falling to his knees again. Severus looked down at him with wide eyes, Harry maintained the eye contact as he removed his stroking hand and swallowed the teen’s cock to the hilt in one move, Severus stopped breathing and his back arched. One swift swallow, Harry’s throat contracting around the head, his wild green eyes never leaving Severus’ fathomless black ones and the future potion master erupted down his throat.

Copious amounts of hot salty come poured down Harry’s throat, the taste dragging a long moan from him and he gasped around the still spurting cock. Severus let out a tiny whimper and bucked forward, hitting the back of Harry’s mouth. The mouthful spilling down his chin as he struggled to swallow all the teen had to give, reaching to massage the tightened balls, the sensation overloading Severus’ brain and he began to slump down the wall. Harry pulled off his cock, lapping at the spillage he had missed. Ending up kneeling between the shivering teen’s legs, the urge to come frantic, reaching down to yank out his cock. Severus’ eyes lit up at the sight of his thick length, tentatively he ran a fingertip over the head, swirling through the gathering pre-come, Harry watched fascinated, his mouth dry at the sight of Severus bringing the fingertip up to his mouth and sampling Harry’s taste.

“Fuck!” the strain in Harry’s voice echoing in the quiet alcove. Severus worried his bottom lip, then his tongue peeped out to lick along his lip savouring the taste. Black eyes latched onto Harry’s as he moved forward and licked at the tip of Harry’s cock. The sensation of the timid kittenish lick nearly pushed Harry over the edge. Driven by desire, Harry grabbed the back of Severus’ head roughly and pushed him down, the teen struggling as Harry’s cock slid deep into his mouth. Tearing eyes looked at Harry with a frantic gaze, Harry released his head, Severus spluttered as he came up for air.

“I’m..” Harry didn’t know what to say, Severus stared at him, a strange gleam in his eyes. “It’s ok, I just didn’t expect it, please let me try again.” the pleading in Severus’ eyes made Harry’s cock twitch, splashing his shirt with fluid. Harry reached up to wind his fingers in Severus’ ebony hair, the strands felt like silk, he pulled him back to his cock. No resistance this time as he forced Severus to swallow his cock, the teen gagging as the tip hit the back of his throat.

“Swallow around it!” Harry ordered, Severus moaned and the humming vibrated through his cock, Harry arched his back pushing down Severus’ spasming throat. The choking sound muffled as Harry fucked Severus’ mouth hard and fast, the young man struggling to breath but not pushing Harry away. Severus’ cock was firming up again at the rough treatment, stunned, Harry reached down to stroke the growing length, the come still covering it slicking the way for his strokes.

“I’m going to come down that pretty throat of yours,” Harry thrust hard, Severus eyes were brimming with tears from the effort of not choking, Harry pumped his cock hard and fast, Severus fucking himself into Harry’s hand, his hips pumping, “And your going to swallow every drop, is that understood!”

Severus gasped, nodding frantically, Harry felt his orgasm approaching rapidly. His hips bucking fast, the constant feel of the back of Severus throat hitting the head of his cock pushed him over the edge. His heart missed at beat, his fingers tightening around Severus’ cock, the painful grip sending the teen over the edge for the second time, his cock spurted weakly, a small trickle erupting from his already spent shaft. Harry shook with the force of his climax, balls high and rhythmically clenching as he emptied himself into Severus’ gasping mouth. The teen swallowed, his tongue lapping around the head of Harry’s forcefully spurting member. Harry watched with avid eyes as Severus struggled to swallow everything, the teen gagged slightly at the continuing onslaught. A small dribble escaped and ran down his chin, Severus pulled away his tongue lapping at the clean cock, every drop removed. Harry ran a finger over Severus’ trembling chin, gathering the line of semen, rubbing it along Severus’ bottom lip and holding in the gasp as Severus eagerly lapped at the fluid.

“My quarters tonight,” Harry kissed the breathless teen, “I’m going to stretch that pretty hole and fuck you all night long.” Harry disengaged himself from the shivering teen, his face flushed and eyes glazed. “Tonight?” He asked as he stood up to leave.

“Yes.” the trembling in Severus’ voice was full of fear and excitement, Harry smiled.


	4. first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos.
> 
> Warnings - m/m sex with D/s undertones.
> 
> Reviews very welcome ;)

The hands on the clock seemed to tick ever so slowly, Harry stared with a growing frustration, feeling like a slave to time. Unable to sit still, he paced back and forth, his heart beating wildly. Shocked at his earlier behaviour, never having acted like that with previous lovers. He abruptly stopped, heart stuttering to stop at the thought that flashed into his head.

_No ones ever turned me on so much._

A small smile played on his lips, the images from the alcove still resonated in his mind, his cock filled at the memory. Severus seemed to inspire a strange reaction from Harry, thinking back to former lovers and the realization was clear, he’d never wanted anyone like he wanted Severus. Desire coursed through Harry’s veins, his breath stolen with the need to dominate and control the young man.

A timid knock at his office door caused his erratic heart to pound in his chest, his pulse raced as he shouted for them to enter. Pale and nervous, Severus tentatively entered the room, Harry could see his thin frame trembling with nerves but his eyes belied that fear, a flare of lust in the dark gaze. Harry ached to pull the teen into his arms and offer some comfort, holding himself back with the knowledge that he would not be able to control his actions once he touched him.

“I’m early.” Severus’ voice tiny and filled with trepidation, Harry allowed a smile to emerge.

“Only ten minutes, I’ll forgive you.” Severus visible relaxed at Harry’s friendly demeanour.Unconsciously drawn to the teen, Harry found himself standing right next to him. The scent of sandalwood emanating from Severus’ freshly washed hair, Harry took a lungful of the teen, dark eyes widened at the action and a pink tinge appeared on the pale cheeks.

“You smell delicious, you bathed for me didn’t you?,” Harry leaned in and pressed his nose into the smooth skin of Severus’ slender neck, a small gasp echoed in the quiet room, “Did you think of me as you washed yourself, your fingers touching that lovely skin.”

A nod answered his question, Harry pressed harder into his neck, the pulse point thudding under his lips as he kissed it. Severus took a great lungful of air , his moans loud in Harry’s ears.

“I want to kiss every inch of you,” dotting tiny featherlike kisses along Severus’ jaw and neck, the teen shivering with need, “Mmm, kiss and lick every inch of you.” the tip of Harry’s tongue peeped out to draw a slick line along Severus’ jugular, he whimpered at the sensation and Harry smiled. Having the sense before his mind became filled with lust to flick his wand to lock and silence to door, the last thing he wanted was to be disturbed.

“You know that once I start I won’t stop,” Harry licked across Severus’ quivering bottom lip, the teen parted his lips to allow Harry to kiss him and Harry pulled back instead, “I’m giving you the chance to back out now, I meant what I said earlier.”

“I want to stay and..” Severus met Harry’s eyes, he could still see a trace of fear in them but Severus took a breath, his voice embarrassed, “I want you to fuck me.”

“All night?” Harry teased, his tongue dipping into Severus’ open mouth, the future potion master’s tongue peeked out to touch Harry’s.

“Yes.” Severus breathed and Harry lost the battle with his control. Crushing his lips against the gasping younger man’s, his tongue delving deep and dominating the fiery kiss. Harry yanked Severus hard against his chest, pushing his cloth covered erection into the teen’s groin, smiling when an rapidly filling hardness pushed back. The moment was spiralling out of control, Harry tempted to throw the teen to the ground and ravage him. Getting himself under control, he broke from the kiss, both of them gasping to fill their air starved lungs.

“Bedchamber.” Harry muttered and pulled the breathless Severus by the hand and led him into his bedroom. Candles floated around the room, the clean white sheets on the bed pulled down and ready for them to climb in. Severus paled at the sight, his fingers grasped Harry’s hand with fear. Turning to face him, Harry reached out and stroked his cheek in a calming gesture, Severus offered him a apologetic smile.

“I’m scared, I’m sorry.” Severus lowered his head, face flaming and mortified at having to admit it. Harry tilted Severus’ chin up and kissed him gently, his mind screaming to grab and pull the boy into his arms.

“Don’t be sorry, just relax,” he kissed the side of the teen’s mouth, earning a smile. He brushed his mouth against Severus, allowing the younger moan to have some control, waiting for him to deepen the kiss. Harry wasn’t disappointed when Severus moaned with frustration at the tender touch of Harry’s lips and pressed harder, his tongue lapping frantically at Harry’s tongue. Smiling to himself, Harry deepened the embrace, his body pressing forcefully alongside the teens, his tongue wrapping around Severus inexperienced one and leading him to follow. The kiss causing a fire to burn through Harry’s veins, blood rushing south and firming his rigid cock to the point of pain. Needy little whimpers and the rutting of Severus telling Harry that he was in a similar position.

“Lie on the bed.” Harry murmured to Severus, the young man froze at the words, Harry kissed him again with deliberately teasing strokes of his tongue. Severus moved with him, unaware that he was being manoeuvred towards the bed, a squeak emerging when he was pushed back on to the mattress.

Climbing to straddle the teen, Harry looked down at him, Severus’ eyes glazed with desire but the nerves still evident in the trembling beneath him. Harry slammed his mouth onto his, Severus moaned at the sensation of the weight of Harry on top of him, he bucked up to get some friction against his needy cock. With a triumphant smirk, Harry ground down into the teen, rubbing deliberately alongside his turgid shaft, the teen groaned with pleasure and the kiss became furious. Harry tasted blood from one of them, the force of the kiss splitting the delicate flesh of their lips, the coppery tang adding to the intensity. Severus shuddered and became rigid beneath him, his whimpers low and intense. Warmth spread through Harry’s trousers as Severus’ climax leaked into the material, the teen flushing underneath and unable to meet his eye.

“It’s ok, you’re young.” Harry slid down Severus shaking body, deftly undoing his flies and exposing his come covered cock. Wrapping a hand around the still solid length, Severus moaned, Harry knew his shaft would be oversensitive after orgasm, he leaned forward and lapped up the cooling come.

“Oh, oh, oh.” Severus chanted as Harry licked his cock clean, humming his appreciation at the taste of the younger man. Smiling around the tip when he felt fingers tracing along the outline of his trapped cock, Severus getting bolder with Harry’s moans and wrapping his fingers around it through the cloth. Moaning, Harry thrust into the teen’s hand and was rewarded with Severus’ cock twitching as it firmed back to hardness.

“Teenagers.” Harry said with a laugh, Severus blushed and gave him a dopey smile. Harry sat up, sitting back on his heels, Severus’ hand still rubbing his cock. Slowly, he undressed himself, his shirt the first thing to go, Severus reached up to run a finger down Harry’s chest, pausing to touch the hardening nipples, Harry suppressed a shudder at the sensation.

“Undress me.” Harry commanded, trying to get some control back, his mind in turmoil and his body eager to claim Severus. Shaking fingers reach up to undo his trousers, a small gasp at the sight of Harry’s cock unfettered, the scent of arousal was thick in the air. Kicking off his trousers, Harry with a deliberate slowness undressed the apprehensive man beneath him, tracing his fingers across every newly revealed piece of skin, the heat travelling through his fingertips. Severus lying and trying not buck up at the sensations bombarding his inexperienced body. Both men sighing as their naked skin brushed against each other for the first time, no material between them, Harry revelled in the smooth silk of Severus’ skin touching him.

“Yes, Henry.” Severus moaned, Harry was confused for a moment.

“Call me Harry, it can be your secret name for me.” the thought of Severus calling him by someone else’s name filled him with annoyance.

“Harry.” Severus whispered as if trying the name out, the name uttered in those breathy tones made Harry’s cock drip pre-come on to Severus’ flat stomach. The teen looked down at the slick dribble gracing his skin, with a smile on his face he ran a finger through the fluid and bought it up to his mouth, his dark eyes fixed on Harry as the finger disappeared into his kiss swollen mouth.

“Fuck!” Harry couldn’t stop himself , he grabbed Severus by the back of the neck, pulling him to his mouth, their tongue duelled, the taste of himself fuelling his ardour. Breaking the kiss to lick down Severus’ neck, the teen moaning at the feeling of Harry’s hot tongue scoring lightly, moving down his heaving chest. Harry couldn’t resist showing Severus the joy of playing with his nipples, tongue twirling over the little pink buds, pulling back to blow across the wet nubs, Severus whimpered. Harry eager to continue, moved down Severus’ torso. His body to needy to take too much time, knowing that he has all night to show Severus the joys of his own body.

Eyes suddenly drawn to the unmarred skin of Severus’ forearm, a rage brewing deep inside him at the thought that soon Voldemort’s mark would grace the innocent skin of the young man. Possessive urges pushing to the surface, the need to make Severus his at the forefront of his actions. He licked at the smooth skin, Severus gave him a dazed smile, his body overloaded with new sensation. Teeth nipped hard at the skin, he gasped, Harry bit harder breaking the skin, the taste of blood flowing into his mouth, made his possessive side sing with joy.

“You’re hurting me!” Severus shouted, his voice pained and scared. Harry snapped out of his dominating thoughts, the blood staining his mouth making him gasp at his actions. Holding the struggling Severus down on the bed, his hands pinning the teen’s wrists above his head, Harry looked deep into his eyes. Severus stopped struggling and regarded him with a quizzical and wary expression.

“I won’t hurt you, I’m sorry,” Harry brushed his blood covered lips against Severus’ thinned ones, a curious tongue poked out to taste the blood, “You’re mine.”

The heat that flared behind the obsidian gaze made Harry heart hammer in his chest, a small pleased smile twitched in the corner of Severus’ mouth, the teen obviously delighted at the possessive words.

“Yes, I’m yours.” he replied. The bloody covered kiss that Harry bestowed on him took both of their breaths away. Harry’s hand still pinning the teen’s wrists, he murmured into Severus’ mouth.

“Don’t move, understood?” Severus nodded, his face excited. Picking up where he had left off, Harry licked down Severus’ chest, his tongue mapping every dip and curve on the man. The taste of Severus’ pure untouched skin was like nectar to Harry, his mouth watered and his cock continued to leak.

“I want to taste you.” Harry breathed, Severus lowered his lashes, his eyes black with desire. Surprised, when Harry bypassed his cock and lapped at his balls, his cries of want echoed in the bedchamber.

“Oh Merlin!” Severus screamed, Harry’s tongue moving lower, delicately licking the smooth warm skin of his perineum.

“Spread your legs and open yourself for me!” Harry ordered, his voice making Severus’ cock spit pre-come on to his abdomen. Immediately spreading his thighs as far as they would go and tilting his hips. Harry moaned at the vision of Severus’ tight pink pucker being exposed, he traced a single finger around the closed entrance, Severus took a breath and held it.

“Shhh” Harry soothed, his finger still rubbing around the relaxing ring of muscle. Severus’ eyes fluttered shut when Harry leaned forward and blew lightly across it, the guardian ring twitching. “I have to loosen you up, do you understand?” Severus’ closed eyes flew open and he gulped, nodding nervously.

“Relax and enjoy it.” Harry’s tongue traced around the entrance following the path his finger had taken, Severus gurgled, incoherent moans spilling from his mouth. Curling his tongue, Harry pushed against the tight ring, the tip breaching the heat. Sliding his finger next to it, Severus gasped and whimpered, the muscle tightening around Harry’s tongue. Waiting for a moment to allow Severus to adjust to the feeling, Harry slowly pushed his finger further, sliding past the first knuckle, the tight heat drawing him inside. The hot channel grasping his tongue and finger, Harry moaned and the vibration tore a shuddering gasp from Severus. Nibbling at the entrance, Harry gently eased in another finger, Severus relaxed and plaint to the new addition.

“Mmmm” low moans of desire slipping from Severus’ lips. Harry scissored the fingers inside him, a gasp of pain filling the room, halting his movements. Withdrawing his tongue from inside the addictive heat, Harry licked a stripe on the underside of Severus’ quivering cock trying to distract him.

“Relax for me, open up.” Harry voice husky with sex, Severus obeyed, his body slowly relaxing. The tight tunnel releasing his fingers, tentatively he pulled them back and pushed them back in, deliberately brushing along Severus’ prostate.

“OH!” Harry allowed a satisfied smile to spread across his face, pumping his two finger in and out at a steady pace. Severus began to push back against them , his cock bobbing back and forth with the movement. Harry sucked the tip into his mouth, at the same time he thrust three fingers inside the moaning teen, Severus pushed down harder, the fingers sliding deeper .

“I have to be inside you now!” Harry shouted, his control on a knife’s edge. Severus’ face was flushed and his eyes glazed with arousal, he nodded and Harry muttered the lubricating spell. Reaching down to spread the slickness along his cock, moaning as his fingers touched his solid length. Part of him knowing that he should have stretched Severus more, the teen would not be prepared for his cock. Thrusting three fingers back into the spasming entrance, Severus keened and writhed on the bed. Making sure that his channel was coated with lube, Harry lined his dripping cock up. His body had a mind of its own and before he realized he was doing it, Harry was pushing the engorged head of his cock inside the whimpering teen.

“Hurts.” Severus’ pleading whimpers made Harry pause, he reached down to rub around the stretched entrance, the unyielding muscle hot beneath his finger tips. Feeding his cock into the clenching and impossible tight tunnel, Harry couldn’t stop himself from thrusting forward, Severus screamed.

Harry lay on top of the shaking teen, the quivering of Severus’ body sending little vibrations through Harry’s body as the tight channel grasped him. Severus’ hands were still above his head, finger twisted around and grasping the sheets. Wild green eyes looked up to stare into pained dark ones, Severus’ voice filled with a craving that ignited Harry’s blood.

“More!” Severus moaned and Harry smiled.


	5. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for the kudos ;)
> 
> Warnings - hot m/m slash with D/s undertones.
> 
> So without further ado...on with the show...

Severus’ dark eyes sparked with mischief before fluttering shut, Harry bit back the desire to groan with pleasure. Berating himself for not taking his time, the twitching of Severus’ tight entrance testing his control. Brushing sorry lips against Severus’ smiling mouth, the smile widening at the gentle touch.

“I’m hurting you?” Harry asked, frightened of the answer, his heart pounding at the effort of not thrusting into the smooth moist channel. Severus answered without words, tightening his internal muscles to flutter around Harry’s turgid shaft, the resulting moan from both of them seemingly loud in the chamber. Harry deepened the apologetic kiss, his tongue teasing Severus’ nervous one, the feel of the agile muscle trying to keep up with the passionate kiss was making Harry desperate to buck forward. Revelling for a moment at the feel of his cock buried inside the man he hadn’t been able to forget, his heart skipping a beat.

“Fuck me.” Severus breathed as the kiss drew apart, Harry gasping for much needed air, The words directly attached to his leaking cock, it quivered inside the moaning teen. His sudden whimper made Harry smile, with a deliberate move he clenched his muscles to move his cock knowing that it was directly lying against Severus’ prostate.

“Oh, oh, what is that?” Fevered black eyes fluttered and widened at the sensation, Severus’ excited tones were music to Harry’s ears, he pulled back slightly, sliding his cock out a fraction of an inch only to slide gently back inside. The tight ring of muscle spreading and stretching to allow him to fill the younger man.

“Prostate, do you like that?” Harry’s voice was strained with need, holding back long enough to drag his length against the gland again, Severus bucked down to meet his next move. His body tensed at the feeling of Harry’s cock breaching deeper, dark eyes full and the pupils dilated, Harry licked across his surprised mouth.

“You like it, don’t you?” Severus moaned, his head nodding rapidly, dark hair plastering his face, a lusty sound emerged from the teen at the words spilling from Harry’s mouth, “You feel so good wrapped around my cock, tight and hot!”

Severus arched his back, heartfelt whimpers escaping from his kiss swollen lips. The noise and the sensation broke Harry’s razor thin control. Pulling back until the tip was perched just inside the spasming pucker, Severus’ body trying to suck him back inside the grasping heat. Slamming back with a grunt, Harry keened at the feel of the tunnel melding itself to him as if the teen had been made just for him.

“Your mine, mine!” Harry shouted, thrusting in and out at a increasing pace. Severus began babbling with pleasure incoherently, his hands still above his head and his hips thrusting down to match Harry’s movements.

“Yours, yes, yours!” the sweat glistening on Severus’ skin seemed to glow, Harry leaned down to lick a droplet off his neck, the teen moaned at the overload of sensations. The tang of sweat coated Harry’s lips, the taste spurring him on, his hips snapping back and forth of their own accord. Reaching down to wrap his fingers around Severus’ bobbing erection, the fluid dripping down the hard shaft lubricating the strokes. Severus looked Harry in the eyes, his black stare filled with emotion and Harry’s heart leapt at the joy he felt. His thrusts slowed down teasingly to match the strokes of his hand on the teen eager cock, his own cock spilling pre-come inside the twitching entrance. The fluid dripping from him slicking his moves, the wet sound of the excess lubricant echoing in the room adding to the grunts of satisfaction.

“Please, more I need more!” Severus shouted, nipping painfully at Harry’s full bottom lip. The sting causing Harry to drive forward with a furious thrust, the slap of his balls against Severus’ buttocks reverberating throughout the bedchamber. Wild eyed at the rough thrust, Severus whimpered with lust, Harry rejoiced at the eagerness in the younger man.

“You want it hard?” he thrust forward, the entrance clenched at the force of the slam of his cock inside him, “Want me to fuck your arse hard and fast?” Severus’ face was flushed with the words washing over him, Harry’s heart was pounding loudly in his ears and almost drowning out the teen’s words.

“Fuck, yes, fuck me hard,” Severus pushed down to meet Harry halfway, the angle placing Harry against Severus’ prostate on every thrust forward, dark eyes rolled into the back of his head, gurgling “Make me yours!”

The screamed words took over Harry’s mind and body, every fibre of his being determined to make the moaning Severus his and his alone. Pulling out of the clenching tunnel, Severus groaned with despair at the move, Harry soothed him with whispered words.

“Shhh, turn over for me, spread yourself open.” the younger man blushed at the crude words and Harry crushed his mouth to him, teeth biting and pulling at his lip. Tremors evident in the slender flushed body as Severus turned himself on to all fours, spreading his thighs to expose his reddened pucker. Fascinated by the sight of the stretched and used virgin tight hole, Harry traced a lone finger around the dusky pink ring, the muscle quivering and opening for him as if begging to be filled again.

“Reach and hold your cheeks apart, show me that pretty pink hole.” Harry’s voice was husky with sex, Severus shivered and moaned at the tone. Obeying immediately, Harry noted that his hands were trembling as he reached behind and spread himself wide, the hole stretched open for Harry to see. Unable to resist the urge, Harry lunged forward and buried his tongue in the tempting dark of the teen body, his taste buds alive with the taste of himself, the lube and something that was inherently just Severus. Humming his appreciation and swirling his tongue around the hole, placing a sloppy kiss against the abused ring. A wicked smile on his face as he pulled away from the sobbing teen, the lust driving Severus to moan constantly and cry with frustration. Lining himself up behind the younger man, his cock seeking out Severus entrance without having to be guided, the sight was breath taking to Harry. Watching with fiery green eyes as his cock slid into the man beneath him, the muscle stretching to accommodate his length and girth. The dark pink hole gaping while his cock filled him up, not stopping until it was impossible to fit anymore in, his balls resting against the back of Severus’ buttocks.

“Harry.” Severus gasped, his voice muffled by the pillow. The words made Harry’s eyes shut briefly, his body fighting not to come instantly. Taking a slow and calming breath, he managed to get some semblance of control, sliding out only to slam back in. The force of the thrust drawing a scream from Severus and pushing him up the bed, the younger man reaching above himself to brace his hands on the headboard. Using the leverage to push himself back onto Harry’s withdrawing cock, the sensation making both of them grunt and moan. The pleasure spiralling beyond his control, their bodies reaching for their joint climax.

“No one can ever touch you, do you understand,” every word punctuated with a violent thrust forward, Severus nodding and screaming his agreement at the possessive words. Harry reached forward and grabbed Severus’ long, black hair, yanking his head back painfully and exposing his slender neck. Using his hair to tug Severus harder onto his throbbing shaft, pulling the teen back to share a hard kiss, biting hard enough to draw blood. A vivid red line dribbled from Severus’ willing mouth, Harry’s tongue chasing the rivulet and slamming their mouths back together to share the coppery treat. His other hand wrapped firmly around the teen’s diamond hard length, stroking the smooth hot skin slowly and adding a tiny hard twist at the end, the foreskin pinched between fingers, Severus screamed and erupted over the bed. Harry’s hand coated in warm thick come, the pearly white drops falling on to the crisp white sheets below, his own moans of pleasure spilling from his lips at the feel of the teen’s channel gripping his cock hard with the force of his orgasm. Thrusting twice inside the clenching channel, Harry gave into the lure of Severus’ hot tunnel and came deep inside the trembling man.

“Severus!” Harry shouted, his voice hoarse with the strength of his orgasm, balls emptied themselves, the slick feel of his come filling Severus, the young man bucking back onto Harry’s still spurting cock as if eager to feel the hot fluid fill him up. The joint moans as the excess come dripped from the stretched and twitching hole filled the room.

Collapsing on top of the sweat covered future potion master, Harry kissed the back of his neck in a tender gesture, earning a sigh of happiness.

“I meant what I said, you’re mine.” the huskiness of his voice nearly belied his words but Severus seemed to realize that Harry was serious. He turned his head to the side, his dark eyes met Harry’s possessive ones and he nodded.

“Yes, I’m yours.” the words whispered and nervous. Harry kissed the side of his mouth and the teen allowed a content smile to grace his features. The mood interrupted by a loud hammering on his office door, Harry kissed Severus again intending to ignore the caller.

“Harry!” Dumbledore’s voice drifted to them., Harry groaned and with great reluctance pulled himself out of the disappointed Severus. His cock still stiff even after the intense orgasm, the sight of the Severus’ clenching entrance did nothing to help Harry’s situation. Obsidian eyes filled with desire and regret followed him as he got off the bed.

“I have to speak to him, stay here and be quiet.” Harry pressed a brief and chaste kiss on the down turned mouth of the teen and pulled on his dressing gown.

Closing the bedchamber door behind him, he quickly scanned the room for any sighs that he had company and took a slow breath before opening the door to an excited looking Dumbledore.

“Great news my boy, I think I’ve found a way to send you back!”


	6. one more week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like Dumbledore....i'm sorry but there will be a bit of bashing ;)
> 
> warnings...spanking and rimming.

The words made Harry’s heart stop beating, holding in the agonised moan of despair. His shocked expression misinterpreted by Dumbledore as a look of stunned gratitude.

“It’s fabulous news, I know you must be excited to return home,” he looked Harry in the eyes, his usual twinkle replaced with a frown, “Being here would cause problems for everyone.”

Avoiding looking the direction of his bedchamber, Harry met the man’s knowing gaze and smiled. “

Maybe problems would be a good thing,” Dumbledore seemed surprised at the tone of voice that Harry was using, “I could stop him from ever coming back.” Dumbledore appeared horrified at the suggestion, shaking his head and seemingly speechless. Harry felt a laugh bubbling and turned his face away from the Headmaster.

“You can’t affect the future, paths are set for a reason,” there was a pleading quality to the man’s voice that made Harry met his begging eyes, “You have no idea what would happen were you to try and change the future.”

“But you die!” he shouted, but his heart was shouting different words.

_But Severus dies!_

“I know my boy, I’ve made my peace with that.” Dumbledore’s voice was resolute and brave. Harry felt the tears brimming in his eyes and unable to face the man he turned away.

A sure hand patted him on the shoulder softly, the man’s voice full of understanding and sympathy. “You can’t change things Harry, I wish you could.”

Harry’s gaze was fixed to his bedchamber door, the urge to grab Severus and run far from there was overwhelming. Hot salty tears began to fall at the injustice of having finally found something he had been looking for all of his life. Determined not to allow anyone to come between them, Harry turned on the headmaster, his eyes pleading.

“Please let me stay, just for a while I promise I won’t even talk to my parents!” Dumbledore shook his head but his face was thoughtful, his eyes softening as he looked upon the begging Harry.

“One week, I shouldn’t allow this,” his voice became stern, Harry felt the power in the tone, “Do not make me regret it.”

Resisting the need to grin inanely and pick up the old man to swing him around, his heart filled with elation. The ecstatic feeling dampened by the time limit on their time together.

“Thank you, thank you, I promise you won’t regret it!” his words sounded sincere even to himself as he said them but the words in his head were different.

_I have a week to make Severus completely mine!_

Dumbledore allowed a small hint of a smile to grace his features, Harry found himself hugging the old man with heart felt gratitude. The headmaster briefly returned the hug then noting the state of undress of Harry and bid him a goodnight. Harry had the good graces to blush as the old man laughed at him needing an early night after all the excitement of being back at Hogwarts. Flustered, Harry couldn’t help but smile at the fact that more excitement had happened in his room and would continue to do so. As soon as the door closed Harry’s heart began to race, he sprinted back into the bedchamber.

A sly smile crossing his face at the display that greeted him, Severus was lying face down were he had left him, the sight of the firm and tantalising arse made Harry’s mouth water. Quietly, he stalked towards the apparently slumbering teen and he ran a delicate fingertip along the back of Severus’ thigh. A small breathy murmur, the tone filled with sleep drifted to Harry’s ears and he followed the path his finger had taken with the tip of his tongue.

“Oh.” the soft exhale made Harry’s cock firm and fill, flicking the belt of his dressing gown open to expose the rigid shaft. His taste buds alive with the taste of the young man’s skin, lapping at his right buttock earning a more awake murmur of appreciation. Harry lifted his hand and pulled the cheeks apart, the tight ring of muscle exposed. Blowing lightly on the twitching pucker, a groan escaping from his own mouth at the muscle pursing and clenching. Spreading Severus’ wider, the stretched pucker began to open and gape, Harry leaned forward and licked a stripe across the spasming arsehole. Severus groaned into the pillow and he involuntarily lifted his hips presenting himself for Harry. A smile on his lips as Harry pressed a kiss to the tight ring of muscle, his tongue slipping past the pucker and swirling inside the heat of Severus’ body. A sharp intake of breath informed Harry that Severus was now fully awake, he deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue further into the tight moist tunnel. The taste of himself exploding on his tongue and his cock filled past hard to rigid at the knowledge that his come was coating inside the moaning teen.

“Harry.” the teen moaned his name with desire.

Harry pulled back and traced his tongue around the relaxing entrance. Green eyes wild at the vision of the hole pulsating as if desperate for Harry to fill it. With a steady hand, Harry slid one finger inside the rutting teen. Severus keened on the bed and began rubbing his hard cock into the sheets below.

SMACK!

Severus screamed as the sharp slap left a reddening handprint on his right creamy white buttock. Silence followed the cry of pain and Harry actually thought he could hear the increase in Severus’ heart rate. Fascinated as he watched the impression of his hand blooming on the unmarred skin of the teen beneath him, Harry let out a low moan and Severus returned it with one of his own,

“Stay still!” Harry ordered, the trembling Severus struggled to relax his body and obey. “You do what I tell you, understand?” he barked and Severus groaned under the harsh tone.

“Yes!” Severus shouted at the top of his lungs and Harry felt thankful that he had remembered his silencing charm.

SMACK!

The other side now adorned with a matching hand print, green eyes flared at the marks he was leaving on the teen. Part of himself disgusted at the display but overwhelmed by the desire to mark and possess the teen as his own.

“Who do you belong to?” Harry roughly pulled the cheeks apart, spreading Severus open and exposing the reddening hole. Not waiting for the answer, Harry swooped down and stabbed his tongue deep into the gaping hole.

“FUCK! I’M YOURS!” the voice broke at the strength of his cries, Harry continued to lap and lick at his entrance. Breaking the twisted kiss long enough to mutter to the now sobbing Severus.

“Good boy, you’ll never belong to anyone else will you?” Severus lifted his face to turn and look into Harry’s excited eyes. Tears streaking the unlined and innocent face as he nodded. His voice breaking as he whispered.

“I’m yours.” Harry leaned up to kiss him and Severus went to pull away. Grabbing him either side of his face, Harry pulled him into the kiss and frowned at the lack of response from the gasping teen.

“Kiss me!” Harry ordered, Severus blushed and shook his head.

“You’ve had your mouth, you know…down there” Harry laughed at the answer the younger man had given him.

“You taste wonderful,” he pulled Severus into his arms and placed a kiss on his trembling lips, “Taste.” Harry pushed his tongue into Severus’ mouth and this time he was felt the teen lap back against his delving tongue. The reluctant tongue delved deeper into Harry’s mouth and the lips sucked at the tip of his tongue, Severus moaned at the taste of himself. Skilfully, Harry slipped two questing fingers inside the distracted teen, deliberately searching out that spot that would make him see stars and a sharp lusty gasp echoed in Harry’s mouth as he found what he had been looking for.

Sinful smile in place, Harry deepened the already intense kiss, his tongue fucking Severus’ mouth with the same pace his fingers were thrusting in and out of the convulsing pucker. Making sure that his fingers rubbed against his prostate on every other push inside, Harry slowly scissored his fingers and opened the ring of muscle.

“Please.” Severus begged before diving back into the kiss, his teeth nipping lightly at Harry’s bottom lip. Curling his fingers and leaving them pushing against the trembling teen’s prostate. Harry pulled back from the kiss, both of them gasping and their eyes filled with same heated desire.

“Please what?” Harry teased and lapped gently at Severus’ mouth. Severus leaned forward and tried to deepen the kiss by pushing the tip of his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Smirking, Harry pulled himself back and broke the contact between them, Severus groaned with frustration.

“Fuck me!” his tone was indignant and Harry quirked an eyebrow at being told what to do. Roughly grabbing the shocked teen and forcing him back onto his front. Harry yanked Severus’ his hips up to expose his pucker for him to see.

SMACK

This time the scream was full of stunned pain, the slap from Harry placed directly over the clenching pucker. Immediately leaning to lick and sooth the twitching muscle. Harry slipped his tongue deep inside, moaning at the sensation of Severus’ tightening around the tip of his tongue and trying to draw him further inside. With great reluctance, Harry lapped once more then leant back to sit on his knees between Severus’ thighs.

“I tell you what to do, understand,” he ran a soothing hand down Severus’ spine, the teen shudders and let out a hankering moan, “I want what’s best for you, trust me.”

“Yes, I trust you.” Severus whimpered into the pillow beneath him. Harry could hear his tears in the timbre of his voice. Pressing tiny soft kisses along the younger man’s spine, Harry murmured that he was sorry and that he wanted Severus. The teen began to make soft mewing noises and his tears stopped. Harry moved back up and blanketed the man’s slender frame with his own body.

Kissing and licking away the tears tracks from his face before bestowing a toe curling kiss on the overwhelmed teen. His dripping cock nudged at the base of Severus’ spine, the teen lifted himself up and shuffled up. Harry groaned when he realized that Severus was moving so he could penetrate him. His cock sought out the ring of muscle as if it had a mind of its own, pushing the tip past the tight ring.

“Oh, yes.. please.. Harry.. fuck me.” His control on a knifes edge almost instantly at the whispered words.

Harry pushed fully into the gasping teen, his own moans filling the room. Body nearly overloaded with sensations, Harry struggled to get his breath as the teen’s body opened up for him. The feel of the smooth hot tunnel stretching and melding to his rigid cock made Harry’s’ head spin. Little whimpers spilled from Severus’ mouth and Harry stopped when he bottomed out, his cock buried to the hilt inside the writhing man. Neither man moved, the bedchamber echoed their heavy breathing, Harry’s heart pounding at having to restrain himself from moving. Desperate to plunder the teen’s willing body but aware that he would not last long, his balls tingling and tight at the exquisite feel of the grasping channel.

“Move, please.. I’m so close.” the desperation in Severus’ voice matched the desperation that Harry felt and he pulled back.

The ring of muscle clenching around him, he looked down and moaned at the sight of the reddened pucker gaping around the tip of his turgid length. Joint moans of pleasure reverberated around the room as Harry plunged back in. The pace he set was hard and fast, neither of them able to restrain themselves. Severus bucking back to met Harry’s downward thrusts and pushing his cock to new depths.

“Do you want me to come deep inside you!” Harry managed to breathe out, Severus threw his head back and pushed back harder at the words.

“Yes, YES! HARRY!” the teen screamed and shivered, his breath stuttering to a halt as he spilled himself all over the sheets below him. The rhythmic clenching of his muscles, the channel squeezing round Harry’s cock with a vicelike grip pulled Harry’s climax from him. His thrust became jerky as he erupted inside the shuddering Severus, the teen still gasping for breath at the intensity of his own orgasm. For Harry the world stopped, his heart wanted to exploded in his chest and the pleasure he felt was mind blowing. His whole body shaking with the power of his climax, he slumped forward across the teen and placed a sweaty kiss to the nape of his neck.

“Fuck.. That was amazing!” Severus gave Harry a shy smile at the words, his voice filled with doubt when he asked.

“Am I good?” Harry laughed at the question and the teen pouted, pressing a apologetic kiss to the down turned mouth, Harry smiled.

“Severus, you’re the best,” Severus beamed at the honest words and kissed Harry back with passion.

“Can I stay?” the teen’s voice hopeful and Harry’s face fell, shaking his head.

“I wish you could,” he kissed the disappointed younger man, “You’ll be missed and you don’t want me to get into trouble do you?”

“No, I won’t tell anyone!” Severus assured Harry, his eyes excited at the prospect of having a secret lover. Harry couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face and he pulled the sweating teen into his arms. They lay there for a short time, then with some reluctance Harry looked at the time. Pressing another tender kiss to the sleepy teen, he jostled him awake.

“You have to go.” Harry lay on the bed and watched the teen slowly get dressed. Dark eyes kept meeting his, Harry allowed his gaze to wander of the slender teen’s body, smooth creamy skin and jutting hipbones. “You should eat more.” Severus shrugged at the words, clearly he had heard them before.

Harry lunged forward and pulled Severus back onto the bed, looming over the partially dressed man.

“You will eat more, understood?” the tone in his voice brooking no argument, black eyes flared with desire at the harshness in Harry’s voice.

“Yes, sir.” his gaze lowered at the term he used and Harry’s pulse began to race.

“Sir?.. I like it,” running his fingers through Severus’ inky black hair and tugged his face up to meet his eyes, “You want me to tell you what to do?” Severus bit his bottom lip and averted his eyes, the desire written all over his flushed face. Harry tugged his hair harder, snagging some and pulling it out. Severus moaned at the sensation and Harry crushed his lips against the whimpering teen, the kiss all consuming. “Answer me!” Harry ordered as he broke the kiss to take a breath.

“In the bedroom,” Severus’ tone was so quiet that Harry strained to hear him, “I like it when you tell me in here.” his face flaming with mortification at having to admit to it.

“I like telling you,” Harry licked the teen’s pouting bottom lip, nipping it roughly and earning a gasp from the younger man, “You want to play next time?”

“Play?” confusion in his voice, Severus stared at Harry.

“Games, I’ll be your master and you’ll be my slave.” Severus’ dark eyes widened at the implications of Harry’s words then shocked him with his reply.

“I’ve read some books,” he looked at Harry with a nervous smile, his cheek pink tinged, Harry resisted the urge to smile, “Can I have a safe word?”

Nearly choking on his own saliva, Harry nodded, “Of course, whatever makes you feel safe.”

A huge happy grin spread across Severus’ face and he kissed Harry with all he was worth. Both men turned on and breathless by the time they broke apart. Tempted for a minute to let Severus stay, Harry had to admit it was a bad idea and told the gasping teen that he had to go. Sad eyes nodded at him and he continued to get dressed, Harry avoiding glancing at him as he dressed, knowing the temptation would be too great.

Throwing on his dressing gown, Harry held out his hand and pulled the teen into his arms. The embrace felt much too short for both of them and with a disappointed sigh, Harry walked Severus to his door.

“Can I see you tomorrow?” eagerness in Severus’ voice made Harry’s cock begin to firm again.

“Of course, we have some games to play.” Harry said with a lascivious smile. They stood in the doorway, Severus having checked to see if the corridor was clear. Harry grabbed the teen and devoured his mouth, the younger man melting into the heated embrace. Harry suddenly felt that he was being watched and pulled from the kiss. Casting his eyes up and down the corridor, the quiet dark hallway appearing to empty. Putting the feeling down to being paranoid, Harry placed a small kiss to the smiling teen.

“Go,” he kissed his lips again, “Before I pull you back in to fuck you again.” Severus gasped at the words but his eyes flamed with arousal, face falling when he realized that he had to leave. Harry held him tightly and kissed his forehead, the teen sighed. “I know, I’ll see you tomorrow, go now.”

Severus must have picked up on the strained quality in Harry’s voice and nodded. Pulling from the embrace, he kissed Harry once on the mouth and smiled.

“See you tomorrow,” he began to walk away, his next words quiet, “Goodnight Sir.” and before Harry could answer the teen has turned the corner, disappearing out of sight.

A shiver ran down Harry’s spine and the feeling of being watched was now overwhelming. A muffled rustle reached his ears and he whirled around. Scanning the darkened corridor and listening for the tell tale signs of someone being there. Silence greeted his search, the hallway empty and devoid of anyone. Shaking his head to dislodge the feeling and surmising he had imagined the noise. He closed the door and retreated to his quarters. Freezing halfway, his heart stuttering and almost stopping as a thought flashed in his head.

“Shit, the invisibility cloak!”


	7. Divination and Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be from Severus POV.
> 
> Sirius bashing....sorry...I love him really but in this he's a bastard.
> 
> warnings...m/m slash.

The long walk back to the Slytherin common room gave Severus time to think about everything that had happened. The pleasant ache in muscles never used before making him halt his steps and his face flame with the memories, reaching up to touch the heated skin.

_I had sex.. I had sex with a man._

Images flooded his mind and he tensed, moaning when a pain ran up his spine from the base of his back. Clenching his entrance at the memory of Harry’s thick cock breaching and stretching him open. Legs feeling like jelly, he staggered and slumped against the wall, slowly sliding down and the stone felt cold beneath him as he sat waiting for his racing heart to slow down. He traced his swollen lips with the tip of his finger and the memory of Harry’s mouth on his did nothing to slow his pulse.

_Why did I let him do that to me?_

The question gave Severus pause for thought, his mind in a state of confusion but knowing deep in his heart why he had surrendered so easily and eagerly to Harry’s attentions, his mind drifted back to the year before.

**“Come on, Severus!” Bellatrix’s strident tone of voice cut through the conversations in the crowded common room, excusing himself from his discussion with a fellow potion aficionado. Finding himself bristling at having to follow her like a puppy dog, his eyes scanning for Lucius as they entered the quiet, head boys room. Lucius reclined on his bed, an air of arrogance surrounding him and Severus’ pulse began to race. Comfortable with the idea of being attracted to men now, though he did not advertise it and only a handful of his friends knew. Severus allowed himself to imagine just briefly reclining on the bed with the handsome blond, naked and writhing with passion.**

**“Severus?” pulled from his fantasy by the amused blonds’ cool voice, face flaming at being caught in a daydream. A knowing smirk gracing the aristocratic features of Lucius as he held out a hand for Severus to join him on the bed, flushing Severus sat on the end.**

**“So, what news from your father?” Regulas asked, Bellatrix batting her eyelashes at him and Severus held in laugh at her pathetic attempts to interest her own cousin. Shaking his head, his dark eyes looked Regulas over and found him averagely handsome, loath to admit that his younger brother Sirius was the stunning one. Berating himself for still allowing his fantasies to occasionally include the tosser, the handsome Griffindor dominating his dreams for a while when he realized he was interested in men.**

**“My father has arranged for us to meet with the Dark Lord.” the eagerness in Lucius’ voice echoed in the excited murmurs of the others in the room. Severus, reluctant to admit he was unsure of whether it was the path he wanted to take. Lucius met his confused eyes and gave him a dazzling smile, Severus’ heart skipped a beat. Reining in his libido for a moment, more than aware that Lucius would use any means necessary to get his own way.**

**“See Severus, divination was right for a change.” Bella cackled in his ears and he flinched at the reminder of the humiliating divination incident three weeks before.**

_**The lesson had started as normal, students milling around and no one ever really took the subject seriously. Professor Malloy stood over his crystal ball, swirling mist filling the orb and Remus was nudging Sirius, the brown haired handsome man turned and scowled at Severus. Averting his gaze to avoid another confrontation, having promised Lily Evans earlier that he would not actively seek arguments with the annoying quartet.** _

“ _ **Hey Professor, think you can predict whether Snivellous will ever get laid?” Sirius’ spiteful voice shouted out, Remus gave the laughing Sirius an admonishing look and Severus realized why he only liked the amber eyed bookish Remus. The other two, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew both joined in with Sirius’ mirth.**_

_**Frowning, the Professor did not looked amused, leaning over to tell them off and his hand touched the crystal ball. A loud painful gasp emerged from the Professor and he looked down to see the orb swirling and churning, Severus hypnotised by the agitated mist filling the ball.** _

_**“A choice will be made, two dark men will enter your life,” he paused for a moment allowing Sirius to shout a comment about Severus shagging two men, the class laughed, voice louder as the professor continued, “Give into the temptation to follow the path of power or the harder path, both fraught with pain and suffering, green eyes lead the way.”** **The professor stumbled backwards connecting sharply with the desk behind him, eyes fixed on Severus’ wide and frightened gaze.** _

_**“I see in your heart, your desires will lead you.. choose the right path or lose your soul.” Severus gasped and the professor sank to the floor panting for breath. Mumbling that he felt unwell and dismissing the shocked and bemused class.** _

_**Severus dreamt that night about a dark man with red eyes, his voice alluring with the promise of power and control over his life. Control was something that he desperately wanted, reminded everyday by his fellow classmates that they had so much and he had none. His family life disturbing and neglectful, his mother had tried hard to protect him from his drunken and abusive father but to no avail, the beatings that they both suffered left Severus full of a sense of being powerless. The only time he felt alive or in control was in the potion classroom, arrogant to the point of annoying at his own genius, knowing that he surpassed the others with his skill. Gradually, Severus had become more in charge of his own life, picking powerful friends and placing his allegiance with his pureblood Slytherin’s.** _

_**Only to be reminded of his own shortcomings by the bastards in Griffindor, James and Sirius especially hateful to him. Learning to pretend that he was unaffected by the malicious teasing and taunts, haunted by the knowledge that they had the power to hurt him. The dark man feeding his fantasies of them begging on their knees, his dreams becoming disturbing with the frequency that they degenerated into sexual scenarios. Sirius on his knees worshipping his cock as he rammed it into the weeping man’s mouth, drunk with his own power over him, Severus would wake up coming in his pyjamas at the image.** _

_**Disturbed by the ideas running around in his head, he had spoken to Lucius, the cool blond assuring him that the Dark Lord would appreciate his talents and value him. His dreams continued with the same intensity for the next two weeks, Severus found himself beginning to enjoy and crave the control over others he felt while the Dark Lord showed him what it would be like to be with him.** _

_**One night, everything changed, relaxing into a particular vicious fantasy that involved tying Sirius to a bed and fucking him while he screamed for him to stop and suddenly Sirius disappeared, leaving Severus alone in the dark dungeon. The tables turned when he was grabbed and throw onto the bed, cool steel encasing his wrists and ankles as he was manacled .** _

_**A handsome dark haired man with wild green eyes looming over him and Severus moaned, surprised at the burst of desire he felt under the man’s watchful gaze. Sure and steady hands mapped every inch of his skin, the man’s touch setting his body aflame with desire. Shocked at how easily he had given into the mysterious stranger, unable to shake the feeling that he seemed almost familiar to him.** _

_**“Your mine, Severus..do you understand?” the man’s voice husky and sounding like pure sex. Severus blushed when a moan slipped from his lips and the man smiled. Lunging forward and wrapping his fingers loosely around his throat, Severus found himself unable to struggle. The desire to be bent to the man’s will racing through his veins, disturbed by the realization that the Dark Lord did not make him feel like this.** _

_**“Do you understand?” green eyes gazed at him intensely and Severus found** **himself suddenly thinking of Lily Evans, the man’s shade similar to hers but filled with a spark that she did not possess. Fingers tightened, he tried to swallow, alarmed when he felt the pressure on his Adam’s apple. Stunned and excited beyond belief when the man licked across his panting mouth, an agile tongue dipping, mapping his teeth and tongue.**_

_**“Yes.” Severus managed to gurgle, the need to breathe becoming stronger and stronger. His cock dripping onto his stomach as it twitched, aroused and flushed with blood. The man’s eyes flared and he smiled, the grin making Severus’ heart skip a beat.** _

_**“Good boy, you want to be mine, don’t you?” his fingers still pressing on Severus’ windpipe, his other hand reaching down to wrap experienced fingers around Severus’ shaft, the contact making the teen buck up and swear loudly.** _

_**“FUCK!” his voice had a raspy quality to it that shocked him and made his pulse race. The man loosened his grip and slammed his mouth against his, cutting off his air with his dominating kiss. Severus writhed beneath him, cock slapping against his stomach as he thrust up in a frenzy. The kiss making him light-headed, not just because of the lack of oxygen but with it’s intensity. Severus felt consumed, the man’s desire racing through his veins too, obliterating all conscious thought leaving just a primal need to fuck and be controlled.** _

_I want him to control me_

_**The thought was a revelation to the gasping Severus, the need to allow the man to dominate him was overwhelming. Railing against it for a moment he struggled in the kiss, trying to break the contact, the man merely deepened the embrace and Severus immediately succumbed to power coursing through the stranger.** _

_**“NO!” barked against his mouth and Severus whimpered under the tone, thrusting up, his cock desperate for any friction. Smirking into his mouth, the man began to slowly stroke back and forth. The grip firm, fingers caressing the rigid length and pulling back the foreskin to swirl his fingers through the gathered fluid. Instinct driving Severus open his mouth wider, the man thrust his pre-come covered fingers inside for him to taste himself. Bitter essence coated his tongue as he lapped eagerly at the man’s fingers, heart pounding as the man rewarded his efforts with a low moan. The sound music to Severus’ ears, sucking at the fingers harder and nibbling at the tips.** _

_**“Yes,” the man lunged and kissed him, his tongue joining Severus’ as he shared the salty essence.** _

_**Both men panting and licking wildly at each others tongues.** _

_**“Come for me, Severus.” the man’s voice practically purred his name and Severus fell apart. His heart stopped and all thought ceased, the world went supernova and he erupted forcefully over himself. Hot ribbons of come spilling onto his stomach and covering the man’s pumping hand. The grip still firm as it milked Severus for all he was worth. Struggling to breath under the onslaught of pleasure his body was experiencing, Severus passed out.** _

_**Waking up in his bed, the dream fresh in his jumbled mind and his come cooling in his pyjamas. Lying back against his pillow, heart still thudding loudly in his chest, praying he hadn’t shouted his release. Reassured by the silence in the dorm, he relaxed into his bed with a smile spreading across his face.** _

**Brought back from his musing about his new dreams by Lucius’ intrigued voice, opening eyes he hadn’t even realized were closed and offering the blond an apologetic smile. Seeming to read his mind, Lucius touched his arm in a overly friendly gesture and Severus narrowed his eyes. Feeling uncomfortable when he looked to see that they were the only two left in the room.**

**“Severus, your mind seems elsewhere,” he squeezed his arm, a charming smile gracing his face, “What’s the matter, are you dreaming of the Dark lord again?”**

**Tempted to tell his friend about the new path his dreams were taking, unsure whether he would understand the urge to be controlled by the mysterious man.**

**“My father thinks that maybe you have some seer blood in you?” Lucius remarked, his grey eyes fixed on Severus. Schooling his features to give nothing away, never having discussed the fact that his maternal grandmother had a talent for divination. Severus was stunned at the possibility that his dreams may actually be prophetic, the man someone from his possible future.**

_**“** _ **No, just tired,” Severus was surprised at how easily the lie fell from his lips.**

_Could he be the man from my dreams?_

Severus let out a shaky breath, suddenly the stone floor beneath him felt numbingly cold. His mind confused and his heart threatening to escape from his chest. The dreams of the mysterious man had continued over the past year, interjected with strange fantasies fuelled by the Dark lord’s promises. Severus would never admit to anyone that the dreams involving the stranger were something that he had come to crave. Almost disappointed when his dream world was dominated by the Dark Lord _ **.**_

The night that Professor Parker had arrived had thrown him into a panic, the sight of the man immediately bringing to mind the stranger from his dreams. The hair lighter and longer, the green eyes not quite the same. The spark in them though was familiar and the indescribable excitement that Severus felt at the first glance of the man convinced Severus to follow his instinct.

An instinct that led him to give Harry anything that he wanted, his first kiss and his first time. Smiling to himself, Severus revelled in the ache coursing through his body and basked in the contentment that he experienced when he was in Harry’s arms.

“Get up Snivellious, time for us to have a talk!” the spiteful voice of Sirius Black wiped the happy smile from his face, sneering as he looked up at the flushed man.

“Piss off Black!” putting as much venom as he could into his tone, he stood trying not to wince at the spark of pain up his spine.

“Maybe I should tell everyone you’re fucking a teacher?” Severus felt his heart drop and tears brim in his eyes, Sirius smiled.


	8. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos....reviews welcome ;)
> 
> Warning m/m slash....Sirius bashing (sorry i love him really but not in this fic) ...attempted rape.... very dirty talk and hot wall sex lol

Severus regarded Sirius with dark eyes, the handsome man merely offered a hateful smile and gestured for Severus to follow him down the deserted corridor.

“Black, you’re delusional,” Severus put as much confidence as he could into his tone, blue eyes looked at him with amusement, “I’m going back to my dorm, you kid yourself that you know something.. you imbecile!” Severus turned on his heel and began to stalk away only to be stopped by the painfully tight grip on arm. Sirius’ eyes practically glowed with knowledge and certainty.

“I have my ways Snape or do you usual spend hours in the bedchamber of your teacher.” Severus’ heart dropped, knowing that Sirius did indeed have information that he could use against Harry.

“I was talking to the professor, trust you to have your mind in the gutter, where you belong!” disdain dripped in Severus’ tone and he hoped that he could bluff his way out of this predicament. Sirius laughed loudly with malicious mirthful tones, his grip tightened on Severus' arm, pulling him close to him and Severus could smell the firewhisky on his breath.

“I bet you took it like a good little whore,” his lips brushing against the shell of Severus’ ear and he shivered, feeling extremely uncomfortable with the close proximity of the inebriated Black, “Do you bend over for my brother?”

Severus shouted his indignation at the insinuation and pulled violently away from Sirius, the drunk teen’s face contorted with twisted anger as he yanked Severus’ arm almost wrenching it from his socket. Severus let out a pain filled cry, it carried down the empty corridor and he lost all hope of anyone coming to his rescue. Reaching in his pocket to pull his wand , berating himself for not grabbing it sooner. Stunned, when a solid fist hit him in the face, pain bloomed and his wand fell to the floor, uselessly out of his reach.

“I don’t think so.” Sirius yanked his arm and pushed him into the wall, Severus momentarily stunned by the blow to the cheek, his face on fire. Sirius pinned him against the cool wall and Severus came back to himself, struggling at the feel of an obvious erection pushing into his hip.

“NO!” Severus’ tone filled with fire, the fear he felt pushed to one side as he tried to get some control back.

“Don’t fight me Snivellous,” Sirius’ boozy fumes drifting over Severus’ face, a tongue peeped out and lapped across his shocked mouth, “Mmm, want to show me how you take it?” Sirius murmured and Severus doubled his efforts to break away, unfortunately Sirius was stronger, keeping his grip on the wriggling man.

“Get your fucking hands off me!” Severus’ hateful voice carried down the deserted hallway and he prayed that someone would come along. Sirius pressed a kiss to his open mouth, invading it with his tongue, Severus bit down hard and almost smiled at the taste of blood that flooded his taste buds. Sirius roared with pain and reached up to wrap his fingers around his throat, pushing his erection harder against Severus’ resisting body. His other hand relinquished its grip on his arm as it ran forcefully down Severus’ bucking body, grabbing at his flaccid cock through his trousers and rubbing vigorously.

“I know you want me, I’ve seen you watching me,” Sirius offered, his fingers tracing the outline of his still disinterested shaft, Severus spat in his face and he laughed, “I’m going to fuck you harder for that, was the professor good, did he have a big dick?”

Severus couldn’t believe this was happening, a few days ago this would have been his perfect fantasy but now the horror he felt at Sirius’ touch overweighed any excitement. Sirius took his silence for acquiesce and started to unzip Severus’ trousers, the future potion master too stunned to react. Kissing along Severus’ jaw line, whispering filthy things into his captive ears.

“Mmmm yeah, I’ll make it good for you,” a lick on his neck made Severus shudder with disgust, Sirius took it for excitement, “It will be our secret..mmm stick my cock in you and make you come.” his tones breathy with lust, Severus’ heart froze in his chest, the seriousness of this situation making his pulse race with fear.

_He’s going to rape me._

“Please don’t do this.” Severus hated the fact he sounded so weak as he begged for Sirius to let him go. The Dark Lord’s words echoed in his head, the temptation to give in and go to him becoming hard to resist.

_I could get my revenge…make Sirius pay for everything he’s done._

Sirius crushed their mouths together, his tongue delving and mapping inside Severus’ passive mouth, the teen frozen to the spot. Warm fingers wrapped around his slumbering cock, trying to coax it to life and Sirius became frustrated by Severus' lack of response, deepening the kiss. A loud grunt suddenly huffed into Severus' mouth and Sirius was wrenched away from him. Severus’ heart leapt at the vision of a furious Harry, face contorted with rage as he slammed Sirius into the nearest wall. The handsome teen squawking with fear as he took in the professor’s murderous expression.

“You fucking little bastard!” Harry’s voice was fiery and filled with barely contained fury, his fists clenched at his side as he fought with himself not to kill Sirius.

_How can the man I looked up to be this?_

The thought took Harry’s breath away, shaking his head and his heart breaking at seeing Sirius for what he was, stunned at the realization that a man he had come to see as the closest thing to a proper family he had ever had was in fact a drunken bully. Sirius stood shaking against the wall, Harry turned his gaze to take in the sight of Severus, dishevelled and distressed. Without even thinking, Harry pulled the teen into a soothing hug and peppered his face with delicate kisses. Severus returned the embrace, tightly holding Harry and squeezing hard, a small sigh escaping against Harry’s neck.

“I fucking knew it!” Sirius’ indignant cry filled the corridor, reluctantly Harry broke the embrace and turned on his heel to glare at the drunken teen.

“So?” Harry spoke in low tones, Sirius stood speechless at Harry not even denying it, Harry moved closer to him, speaking directly into his ear, “He’s mine. You can’t have him.. I will kill you if you touch him again.” the words spoken in quiet tones but the promise was blindingly clear, Sirius gulped.

“I’ll tell everyone!” Sirius shouted spitefully, a arrogant smirk gracing his face, the teen revelling in having the upper hand over the two men. Harry grabbed him by the throat almost physically lifting off his feet as he slammed him violently into the stone wall.

“Why?” Harry roared, unable to fathom the motivation behind Sirius’ vicious and spiteful attitude. The look that flashed across the gasping teen’s face suddenly making everything clear to Harry and he released the teen with a stunned intake of breath. “You want him,” the tone full of surprise, Severus gave Harry a confused look, “You want him for yourself… and it kills you to know that he would never really want you!”

Sirius spluttered and gasped, Harry looked at him with pure disgust, his voice shaking with astonishment as he spoke to the breathless teen. “Let it go.. He’s never done anything to you.. you can’t have him.” Severus let out a gasp, the words making sense to him and stunned at the implication of Sirius wanting him.

“He’s a bastard!” Sirius spat, the hard slap echoed sharply in the silent corridor, Sirius’ eyes widened as his cheek bloomed with a vivid handprint, Harry’s hand still raised.

_I hit my godfather._

Harry lowered his hand and took a deep breath trying to steady his thundering heart. Sirius appearing to sober up at the blow looked at him with hurt eyes and Harry could not bring himself to care.

“You hit me.” the tone reflecting the shock.

“You would have raped him,” Harry stalked forwards pinning the teen against the wall, the look of terror on Sirius’ face strangely satisfying to Harry. Anger green eyes fixed on frightened blue ones and he heard Severus let out a small whimper as he whispered “Oblivate.”

Sirius’ eyes became blank and glazed at the word, Harry looked at Severus, the dark eyed teen was shocked but nodded his agreement at Harry’s action.

“You will return to Griffindor common room, you did not see or hear anything to do with myself or Severus, understand?”

“I understand.” the emotionless and monotone sound of Sirius’ voice gave Harry the shudders, skin crawling at controlling someone against their will. Sirius rubbed his cheek in a absent minded way and stumbled down the corridor without giving them a second glance.

“You oblivated him,” Severus’ voice echoed his astonishment, Harry for a moment was frightened to meet his eyes,lest he saw disappointment in the them, Severus touched his arm, the caress of his fingers was soft, “No ones ever done anything like that for me before.”

Harry’s eyes met his dark ones and the man couldn’t resist the urge to pull the teen into his arms, the kiss shared between them was passionate. Both of the gasping for breath as they broke apart, a possessive look on Harry’s face, he reached across to stroke the smooth skin of Severus’ exposed cock, the organ filling and lengthening immediately at the touch.

“I can’t let you out of my sight for two minutes, can I?” Harry laughed, his voice filled with mirth, Severus let out a small huff and Harry drew him into another lusty kiss. Swirling his thumb over the head of Severus’ twitching shaft and his fingers seemed to dance over the hot velvet skin he felt there. Severus moaned into Harry’s mouth, smiling as he lapped energetically at the addictive taste of the younger man.

“Let me stay with you..please.” Harry found it hard to resist the pleading tone of the still shaking Severus, the pleased sigh that emerged from the teen as he nodded his agreement made his pulse race.

“I want to fuck you, make you mine again and again.” Harry whispered and Severus tilted his head back letting a low moan of desire spill from his kiss swollen lips. The urge to rub himself all over the teen and remove any traces of Sirius from him was at the forefront of his mind. Severus let out a small disappointed sigh when Harry carefully tucked his hardening cock back in his trousers, placing a placating kiss to Severus’ pouting lips.

“It wouldn’t be the done thing to parade you through the corridors with your lovely cock out for anyone to see, would it?” Harry laughed against Severus’ mouth and the teen let out a tiny giggle. “Besides, this cock belongs to me.” Harry roughly kissed the smiling Severus, his tongue dominating the younger man’s mouth in a heated embrace.

“I can’t wait..fuck me now!” Severus' voice was breathless and excited. Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm his heart, the idea of taking him here and now was almost intoxicating. Grabbing his wand to cast a disillusionment spell along with a strong silencing spell, his cock rock solid at the eager look on Severus’ face. Grabbing Severus in a tight grip, the teen winced as Harry dug his fingers into the bruise that Sirius had left.

“Your mine!” Harry felt an uncontrollable anger at Sirius having touched or marked his Severus, determined to remove the taint left by the drunken bastard. Slamming his lips to the teen’s parted ones, Severus moaning and Harry delved deep inside the teen’s hot mouth. Muttering dirty, erotic words against Severus’ whimpering lips, the words fuelling both of their arousals.

“Mine, you’re mine.. Mark you, come all over you and show everyone,” Harry buried his fingers in Severus’ inky black hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, his throbbing cock rubbing alongside Severus’ hard length, “Going to fuck you against this wall.. Bury my cock deep inside you.. do you want that.. to be mine.. take my cock in your mouth and ass?”

“YES!” Severus’ voice high and needy, he rutted frantically against Harry. Mumbling the spell, Harry divested them both off their clothes, the feel of Severus’ warm naked skin against his was mind blowing. Overwhelmed with the need to touch and hold the teen, Harry kissed and caressed every inch of skin within reach, hoping to show the teen that he meant something to him.

“Harry.,” the whispered, wistfully spoken words filled Harry’s heart with joy and he looked into happy obsidian eyes, Severus’ voice small almost silent as he whispered to him, “I dreamt of you.”

“I want you like I’ve never wanted anyone before.” Harry spoke, never breaking eye contact with the flushed teen, his dark eyes filled with emotion, Harry pressed a tender kiss to his open mouth.

“Touch me please.” Harry was powerless to resist the whimpered plea and reached to lift the teen to wrap his legs around his waist. His cock automatically rubbing up against Severus’ tight pucker, his body desperate to sink inside the warmth. The tip of his rampant shaft sliding in a fraction of an inch before meeting any resistance, applying a minute amount of pressure, moaning aloud as the teen’s body opened for him. Sinking into the slick heat, the lubricant and come from earlier easing the way. Harry pushed forward, bracing Severus on the wall as he filled him until he bottomed out, his balls resting against the trembling teen. Severus’ eyes were closed and his lips bitten between his teeth, low whimpers escaping.

“Severus?” Harry struggled not to pull out and plunge straight back in, the clenching of Severus around his cock was driving him to distraction.

“Move.” Severus croaked out and wiggled his hips, bright lust filled eyes meeting Harry’s concerned stare. The movement caused Harry to rub against his prostate, the teen bucked and arched his back.

Harry swallowed the moan of desire and pulled partially out of the warm velvet like tunnel only to push back in, the pace hard and fast. Severus whimpering steadily and gripping Harry shoulders as he held on for the ride. The grunts of pleasure spilling from both men’s mouth bouncing off the silencing spell ,unheard in the silent corridor. Severus kissing Harry’s mouth and sucking his tongue into his gasping mouth. The air thick with arousal, Severus’ cock weeping and dripping pre-come onto his stomach, the excess spilling on the stone floor beneath their feet.

“Come in me, Harry.. make me yours!”

Harry wrapped his arms firmly around the younger man and pulled away from the wall, spinning the grunting teen around and bending forward to place him on the floor. Gripping the back of Severus’ slender thighs, he tipped the teen up, bending him in half and fucked him with deep, slow thrusts.

“OH!” ecstatic moans erupted as Harry rubbed against his prostate on every thrust forward, the position allowing Harry to penetrate him deeper. Sweat glistening on Harry’s body at the exertion of not coming, the teen clenching and twitching, his channel gripping Harry and tempting him to fall over the edge.

“Harry.. I’M YOURS!” The screamed admission pushed Harry over the brink, having the presence of mind to reach and stroke Severus in time with his frantic thrusts. Both men reaching the crest of their climax together, Severus spurting lushly over himself and Harry’ hand. The tightening of his body milking an intense orgasm from Harry, his balls erupting and coating deep inside the teen’s twitching tunnel. Slumping into Severus’ welcoming arms, Harry pressed an exhausted kiss to his neck and they both let out a contented sigh.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Severus blurted out, Harry closed his eyes at the pleading words.

Unable to answer the teen, Harry pressed a kiss to his down turned lips and vowed to himself that he wasn’t going to give up Severus without a fight.


	9. Master, slave and timepieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos...my muse is begging for feedback...reviews make me update quicker lol
> 
> warnings - master and slave play.

The slow walk back to his room was pensive, Harry reflecting on his feelings for the quiet teen. Severus shooting morose glances at him from the corner of his dark eyes, Harry struggled to control his emotions towards him.

_I don’t want to leave him.. How can I let him die._

“Harry, do you really have to leave?” Severus’ voice had a hopeful lilt to it, his black eyes fixed on Harry’s, the eager gleam obvious in the dim corridor lights.

“Yes, Dumbledore has told me I have a week left.” Harry sighed, his heart breaking at the falling face of the saddened Severus.

They reached Harry’s room, opening the door, Harry stood waiting for the teen to say his goodnights, desperate for him not to leave but resisting the urge to grab him. Leaving the decision to continue what they had started in the hand’s of the younger man. Heart elated and nearly breathing a sigh of relief when Severus walked past him and immediately towards his bedchamber, turning to gaze at Harry with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“We’d better make the most of the time then, hadn’t we?” shrugging off his robes and slowly stripping, drawing out the removal of his clothes, deliberately teasing Harry as he exposed his smooth flesh for his perusal. Harry’s fought the desire to tear off the teen’s clothes and ravage him, a slight hitch in his breath as Severus’ long, smooth shaft was revealed. The cock slumbering at the moment, perked up at Harry’s tiny moan, the sound barely perceptible in the room, but loud enough for Severus to respond. Green eyes watched with avid fascination as his cock lengthened and filled in front of him, Harry’s own member twitching, struggling to fill with blood again after the marathon sex they had experienced that evening.

“Touch yourself.” Harry barked, his voice rough with arousal. He could swear that he saw Severus’ pupils dilate at the words from across the room, the teen’ breath hitching in his chest as he complied. Soft hands travelled down his smooth, hairless chest, the fingertips flicking his nipples briefly, Severus moaned as he stimulated the hardened nubs. Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from the delicious display in front of him, the teen obviously still self conscious and his face was tinged with a pink hue.

“So beautiful,” Harry whispered Severus blushed hard and shook his head, negating Harry’s words, “You are beautiful, your innocence and your desire for me,” Severus looked up, meeting his stare and nodding, “The way your body opens up for me, the way you feel around my cock.”

Severus gasped, his fingers wrapping around his rigid cock and pulling the foreskin back to reveal the dusky pink head, Harry could smell the musk of sex in the air, his words eliciting moans from the excited teen. A sly smile crept onto his face, his own cock still frustratingly half hard but slowly filling at the vision of Severus stroking himself. Deciding to encourage the teen with his play, Harry licked his lips, watching Severus follow the move with his eyes, the obsidian gaze flaring, the lust shining brightly and his fingers moved faster across his length.

“You like watching my mouth, can you imagine my lips touching your cock?” Severus’ chin trembled with excitement, his head falling back with pleasure at the image, a breathy yes answering Harry’s question, pleased with his response Harry continued, his voice strained when he spoke, “I love the taste of you on my tongue, salty and sweet.. I love the feel of your cock in my throat.. do you want that?”

“PLEASE!” Severus screamed, his hand flying back and forth, frantically, the slit dripping with pre-come, shining on his shaft in the candlelight.

“You have to earn my cock, Severus.. do you want to earn my cock?” the tone seductive though his heart was pounding, Severus’ eyes filled with yearning, the gaze straying to the forming bulge in Harry’s trousers, the debauched ideas in Harry’s mind firming him to complete hardness.

“Oh yes.. please.. tell me how to earn your cock,” Severus paused for a second, then biting his lip as he added, “Master.”

That one word destroyed any self control that Harry had, his heart leapt at the nervous but eager tone of Severus’ voice. Taking a breath in, Harry smiled at the shaking younger man, the anticipation almost tangible in the room.

“Master, that’s right I’m your Master,” Harry reached down to flick open his trousers, exposing his thick shaft to Severus’ gaze, the teen involuntarily licking his lips at the sight, “I will be the only Master that you have, understand?” the giddy excitement of staking his claim made Harry’s cock leap with desire, the hitch in his voice increasing the lust emanating from the teen.

“Yes, yes.. Only you.” Severus begged, falling to his knees in a display of subjugation, Harry almost crossed the room but held himself back, face showing no emotion and remaining impassive though his heart screamed at him to claim the boy.

“Good boy,” Harry crooned, earning a truly happy smile from Severus, the teen lowering his gaze in a sign of respect, “Never ever kneel before anyone else, am I understood!” the last word was filled with fury, the image of Severus kneeling before that snake faced bastard burning through Harry’s mind, Severus looked up with startled eyes, a hint of fear shining in the dark, granite orbs.

“Yes.. I will never bow to anyone but you.. my Master.” Severus’ voice was timid and quiet, Harry clenched his fist to stop from touching the meek younger man.

“Very good.. Touch your cock for me.” Severus immediately obeyed, his pre-come slicking his frantic strokes, hips thrusting forward as he fucked his own fist. Aware of his youth and knowing by Severus’ little moans that spilled from his pink, bitten lips that he was close, Harry muttered an incantation. A thick black cuff now strapped around the base of Severus’ shaft, the teen’s hand fluttered to a stop, looking down with stunned eyes to take in the sight of his cock bound and unable to come.

“I’m your Master, everything that you are belongs to me.. including your cock,” Harry reached across to smear the gathered fluid at the tip of Severus’ trembling cock, the teen gasped, “You’re come belongs to me.. You come when I say.”

“Master..yes.” Severus stuttered out, a squeak in his voice.

“Lie on your back,” Harry ordered, Severus shaking as he lay back and his eyes fixed on him, “Show me that pretty pink hole.” Severus’ eyes opened wide but his thighs instantly parted, lifting his hips to expose his twitching pucker.

The compliance of the teen took Harry’s breath away, his pulse racing and his cock throbbing as he struggled to get himself under control. Accioing a chair to sit on, Severus appeared flustered by his lack of response, Harry held in the smile that he felt creeping across his face and sat nonchalantly, showing no interest. Severus spread his thighs further, the pucker widening as he reached down to pull his cheeks apart, obsidian eyes fevered while they watched for a reaction.

“Finger yourself,” surprised at himself for the calm tone he had, Harry took a quiet calming breath, his cock spitting at the erotic performance from Severus, “Slide one deep inside you.”

Fingers trembling, Severus circled his own entrance, his face flushed and breath hitching as he breached his clenching ring of muscle. A grimace on his face informing Harry that he was too dry, leaning across to spit on the twitching pucker, the saliva dripping from Severus’ fingers. The teen groaned at the sensation, pulling his fingers free and swirling it through the fluid before sliding back inside with a soft exhale of pleasure.

“That’s it, good boy… show me how much you want my cock.” Harry reached down to touch his own heated shaft, fingers grasping tightly as Severus thrust two fingers into himself, his hole darkening with the frantic thrusts.

“Please.. please…touch me.” Severus begged, the pleading in his tone was almost melodic, Harry gripped the base of his own cock to stop himself from coming at the sound.

“Shall I come over that lovely hole, watch my come decorating your fingers as they slide in and out, fucking yourself.”

“Oh..oh.. Oh YES!” three fingers spreading the pulsing ring, Harry fascinated by the gaping hole when Severus pulled his fingers partially out before plunging back in, his neglected, bound cock slapping his abdomen with the thrusts of his hips.

Harry lunged from the chair, kneeling between Severus’ thighs, his hand flying back and forth over his turgid cock. Drips of fluid rained from his weeping shaft, spilling over Severus’ cock and balls. Black fathomless eyes watched as Harry stroked himself to completion, Severus’ fingers fucking himself in time with Harry’s movements. Back arching, Harry erupted over Severus’ fingers and twitching entrance, the teen pulled his fingers free, scooping up the hot come and plunging his coated digits back inside himself. Harry moaned at the sight, his cock spurting weakly one last time and he slumped forward over the teen, trapping his cock between them. Muttering the word to remove the incantation, followed by an order to come, instantly rewarded by the warm splash of Severus’ come hitting his stomach as the teen bucked up, emptying himself over the both of them.

“Good boy.” Harry murmured pressing light kisses to Severus’ gasping mouth, the teen returned the kiss wearily, both of them exhausted. Bleary eyed and with a bone crushing tiredness, Harry reluctantly climbed off the teen, Severus mumbled his disapproval at being left alone. With a smile, Harry reached down to pull him into his arms, kissing him softly and guiding the younger man to his bed, Severus beamed, his face lighting up at the prospect of sharing Harry’s bed.

“Sleep.” Harry ordered, drowsily, Severus lay on the bed and Harry spooned up behind him, nestling in the warm of Severus’ back, pressing a tiny kiss to the nape of his neck. Severus sighed as they both succumbed to the lure of sleep, Harry’s mind tumbling into a strange dream.

**The party was in full swing, everyone smiling and congratulating the happy couples. Ginny basked in the attention, flashing her engagement ring to anyone that would look, Harry squirmed under the scrutiny of everyone, preferring to shy away from the hugs and hand shaking.**

**His eyes scanned the room, desperate to find someone that wouldn’t simper about his engagement, smiling as his eyes lit upon the sneering face of Severus.**

_Severus? He’s dead._

**Dream Harry walked over to the scowling man, suddenly bombarded by memories of the shrieking shack, Kingsley bursting into the room and Harry begging him to save the potion master. Stunned, when the bleeding man fumbled and tried to pull something from his pocket, a potion vial falling to the floor. Kingsley snatching it up and pouring it down Severus’ throat, calling for the aurors to take Severus to St Mungos.**

**Recalling how everyone had been stunned when the potion master had survived Nagini’s attack, Harry going to visit the man to discuss the memories he had bestowed on him. Shocking himself and the whole wizarding world when he had began a tentative friendship with the spy, even testifying at the Ministry to Severus’ role in the war**.

**“Potter, enjoying the party?” Severus spoke pulling Harry from his trip down memory lane. Amused eyes regarded Harry as he gave him a smile, his dark eyes filled with mirth.**

**“It’s Harry.. Severus.” Harry made a point of calling the man by his first name, Severus’ hitched an eyebrow.**

**“Harry, enjoying your party.. I must say the ring is lovely. Did you pick it?” Harry sighed, Severus always had a habit of knowing the answers to his questions before he asked them.**

**“No.. yes, it is and no, Molly picked it.” Harry decided to answer everything at once, smiling at the frown on Severus’ face. Harry gestured for Severus to join him in the garden, the noise of the crowd smothering him, the fresh air felt wondrous, he found himself staring up at the night sky, Severus cleared his throat behind him.**

**“May I say something?” Severus asked, his dark eyes fixed on Harry’s. shrugging, Harry knew he would say what he wanted regardless of him allowing him to.**

**“You will anyway, so go ahead.”**

**“We have become friends, would you agree?” Severus’ voice still had a slight rasp to it. The wound had taken months to heal and even now after nearly a year, the damage it had inflicted was apparent.**

**“I’d like to think so.”**

_We’re friends?_

**“I would like to offer my opinion, though I’m aware that it will probably displease you,” Severus paused for a moment, Harry tensed waiting for his next words, “I don’t think you should get married.”**

**“WHAT!”**

_What!_

Harry found the dream dispersing, fragmented images flitting through his mind as he tossed and turned. Arguing in the garden with Severus, Ginny’s crying face, a thunderous look of anger on Ron’s. Soft words echoed, whispered sentences filled with emotion, flashes of pleasure sparking in Harry’s mind

“Love you..”

“Need you..”

“Harry, be with me.”

The voice too soft to hear properly, Harry tried to grasp onto the muddled myriad of feelings and pictures appearing in his fevered head. An image clear and bright in the misty murk of dreams.

**Severus smiled at him, Harry couldn’t help but return it. Both of them glistening with their earlier exertions. Naked and blissfully sated on the bed, Harry kissed the potion master lightly. Severus pulled the younger man into his arms and deepened the kiss.**

**“Harry, I have something for you.” Severus whispered as they kiss broke apart, Harry’s eyes lit up.**

**“You didn’t have to.” Severus lifted a hand to stop him.**

**“It’s your birthday. Your twenty first birthday.. I had to get you something.” Severus leaned over Harry, he moaned as Harry reached down to touch his softened cock, “Stop that.. insatiable beast.” Harry laughed at Severus’ words. Harry smiled, lying back on the bed with a wistful smile, listening to Severus fumbling in the bedside cabinet. “Here..happy birthday.” Severus mumbled, a long, black velvet box placed into Harry’s hand.**

**Green eyes widened as he opened the box to reveal a gold watch, a simple but beautiful gold timepiece, Harry flipped it over, his eyes tearing at the words engraved.**

_**To my Harry,** _

_**I give you the gift of time.** _

_**Forever S** _

Harry sat bolt upright in the bed, Severus sleeping peacefully, he found himself staring at the young man. Blindly reaching out, his hand automatically opening the bedside draw, his mind telling him to look. Fingers clasped around a bracelet of some sort, Harry’s heart beating wildly as he produced a gold watch, flipping it over and gasping at the words.

_**To my Harry,** _

_**I give you the gift of time.** _

_**Forever S** _

_Oh Merlin..i've changed the future!_


	10. new memories and who are you?

Harry couldn’t breathe, his mind in turmoil at the discovery of the watch. His eyes fixed on the gold band and the inscribed words, the slumbering teenage Severus shuffled slightly, nestling against Harry before relaxing back into sleep. Squeezing his eyes shut, Harry struggled to recover the memories of his wedding to Ginny, the images fuzzy and disjointed. Like remembering fragments of a dream, the vision of her standing before him and his reluctance to marry seemed to feel far away. New images replaced them, his heart sped up at the sudden vision of an older Severus lying naked below him.

_**“More..more.” Severus’ voice was heavy with desire and Harry was incapable of denying the moaning man. His thrusts hard and fast, the feel of the former potion master clenching around the base of his cock was a thrill like no other he had ever experienced.** _

_**“Oh Severus.. Wanted you. couldn’t stop thinking about you.” the words spilled from Harry’s gasping mouth, Severus’ dark eyes alight with a flare of fire, his own voice shaking as he replied.** _

_**“Harry..yes…I’ve wanted you for so long…when I reali…” not finishing his train of thought as Harry lifted his legs up to his shoulders. The change in position allowing Harry to plunge deeper inside the man, all coherent speech disintegrating, both men resorted to grunts and groans of pleasure. The rhythmic creaking of the bed, increasing as Harry’s hip slammed forward at a frantic pace, the two men caught up in the moment.** _

The memory interrupted by a soft sigh against his neck, warm breath ghosting over his skin, opening his eyes to look into dark, fathomless depths. Severus’ fingers tracing patterns on Harry’s chest, his fingertips brushing lightly across Harry’s hardening nipples.

“Harry..” Severus murmured his voice still sleepily but with a hint of something else underneath.

“You should get some sleep…you’ll have to be back in your dorm before dawn,” Harry whispered, his hand stroking Severus’ smiling face, “You’ll be missed.”

“No.. I won’t,” Severus offered, kissing the palm of Harry’s hand, the older man’s heart began to beat faster but his cock remained in it’s slumber, “Sometimes I fall asleep in the potion’s classroom.”

Harry had to admire the dedication to his studies, realising that was why he was the best in his field when he graduated from Hogwarts. Severus was now fully awake, his pupils dilated as he leaned to kiss Harry, his eagerness obvious when he rutted against Harry’s hip.

“Severus, I’m not a teenager,” Harry found himself embarrassed at having to admit that he wasn’t sure he could get it up again, Severus’ face flamed and he pulled away from him, “I don’t mean I want you to stop, I can touch you…make you come.” Harry breathed, Severus’ head fell back at the words.

“Yes…touch me.” the needy words made Harry smile, his power over the writhing teen was almost intoxicating. Flashes of images filled his mind, older flesh beneath his hands and more experienced Severus giving him pleasure. Gasping at the scenes bombarding his mind, Harry pulled the keening teen into his arms and kissed him.

 _ **“Please…fuck me…Harry…please.” the raspy voice of the man filled Harry’s ears, his cock like solid steel wrapped in velvet as he slid effortlessly into the whimpering Severus. Dark eyes, crinkled around the corners with age watched him with fire burning deep in the obsidian orbs. Revelling in the feel of the man all around him, the scent of Severus’ skin sinking into every pore, Harry leaned forward to press his gasping lips against the potion master’s parted ones. Hot breath puffing into each others lungs, reluctant to break the kiss. A low mutter of Harry’s name in a younger voice permeated his memory**_.

Gasping, Harry pulled away, a low moan escaping at the vision inside his head. Emotions welling and an overwhelming sense of something more than lust filled Harry’s heart. Severus looked up at him, face flushed and worry in his eyes.

“Harry, are you ok?” the concern was clear in Severus’ voice, his dark eyes shining in the dim light of the bedchamber.

“I’m fine,” Harry assured him, pressing a kiss to Severus’ lips, his tongue begging entrance which the teen immediately granted. Trying in vain to ignore the fragments of new memories that kept appearing in his head, bestowing the teen with a furious kiss, the younger man writhing with lust beneath him. Sudden pictures in his brain, Severus telling him how much he was loved, the sentiment returned with gusto from the younger Harry, the lovemaking intense and drawn out.

 _ **“Harry…I love you.**_ ”

_I love him.. Oh Merlin._

“Mmm love you Severus.” Harry mumbled against the teen’s lips, the kiss froze as both men digested the words uttered. Harry’s heart halted to stop, he opened his eyes to look into Severus’ stunned gaze.

“Yes…yes.” Severus whimpered and dived straight back into the kiss, his tongue filling Harry’s mouth, the teen delving and mapping his mouth. Harry couldn’t think, his mind whirling with different emotions, stunned at his own words but unable to regret them.

_**“Marry me?” the words hushed and nervous.** _

The two words echoed loudly in Harry’s mind, so loud it was if they had been spoken there and then. His heart beating a wild tattoo in his chest, the words spurring his kiss, pinning the teen onto the bed as he devoured his mouth. His slumber cock twitching to life, the memory pumping blood south. Severus sensed a change in Harry and eagerly rutted against him, their rigid shafts brushing alongside each other. Harry pulled away, pressing light and teasing kisses to Severus’ face, tracing a line along his neck to his collarbone. The teen undulating at the tortuous licks and nips, Harry found his body responding and hardening further.

“Harr…” Severus incapable of completing his sentence as Harry’s mouth latched on to his right nipple, the older man biting and laving the abused peaked nub. Humming his appreciation of the salty taste of Severus’ skin, Harry lips travelled further, mapping every dip and curve. Determined to take it slow and show the teen the joy of making love rather than fucking like animals. Harry lavished Severus’ body with kisses and licks, his skin shining in the limited light of the room. Harsh, little whimpers of delight spilled from the younger man’s lips, Harry’s tongue dancing over his flushed flesh. Memories of lovemaking with the older Severus constantly flashing through his head, making the younger Severus almost scream with pleasure as Harry licked the back of knee. Revelling in the lust radiating on the teen’s face, Harry continued to show him all the erogenous zones he was not aware were gracing his body.

“Mmmmm…taste so good,” Harry murmured, lapping at the inside of Severus thigh, “I wonder if you taste this good everywhere.” following his words with a kittenish lick of the base of Severus’ dripping cock. The salty essence of pre-come coating his tongue, laving the base and Severus’ balls, the teen struggled to stay still.

“Harry…let me..” he swallowed loudly, his breathy tone made Harry’s cock twitch and begin to leak, “Let me…taste you…please.”

Reluctant to give up his position, enjoying the taste of the young man on his lips, Harry smiled as he thought of a solution. Kneeling up, his mouth still worshipping Severus’ length, Harry twisted himself around until his knees were either side of Severus’ head. Attacking the teen’s cock from his upside down position, lapping across the head and savouring the gathered fluid. Severus let out a stunned and excited sigh, before leaning up to lick along the underside of Harry’s cock. The bedchamber filled with the sound of lapping and muffled moans.

Harry felt light headed at the duel sensation of Severus’ cock in his mouth and the teen’s hot, wet mouth wrapped around his own shaft. Little moans vibrating against his heated length, making him hum around Severus’ leaking member, the steady drip of pre-come spilling into his mouth. Harry involuntarily thrust forward burying his cock deep in Severus’ moaning mouth. The teen gagged as Harry hit the back of his throat, Harry swallowed around the teen’s shaft distracting him from the choking sensation. His own gag reflex tested to the limit as he allowed Severus to slide down his throat. Dark eyes stared up at him with watery tears brimming in them, Harry pulled back slightly, Severus took a huge gulp of air and then dived back to suck him back inside. Slick, sucking sounds echoed in Harry’s ears, the saliva filling the teen’s mouth and spilling down his chin. Fascinated by the sight, Harry found he could not look away from his slick shaft sliding in and out of Severus’ willing lips. Sucking more eagerly at the dark eyed voracious imp underneath him, his reward was a gurgled gasp of pleasure and Harry slipped into his throat.

“Huhh..” Harry’s brain seemed to melt under the onslaught from Severus. Intermittent sucks and lick bestowed on Harry’s turgid cock, unable to stop his thrusting hips, fucking the teen’s mouth with slow and deep strokes.

Harry could feel his climax rapidly approaching and pulled back, the tip of his cock perched just against Severus’ gasping mouth. The younger man leaning up suck him back inside, his dark eyes fluttered shut with pleasure as Harry suckled around the drooling slit of his cock. Tiny, hiccupy gasps spilling freely from Severus’ lips, his tongue lapping and twirling lazy circles at the engorged head of Harry’s length. Sliding his mouth deeper down on the obsidian eyed teen, Harry reached underneath to cup his flexing buttocks. Severus pushed up, the firm globes filling Harry’s hand, his fingers slipped between and nudged the twitching pucker. Feeling Severus’ grunt of lust against the underside of his slick shaft, Harry slid one finger inside the quivering teen, timing a deep suck to follow just as he breached the tight entrance. His mouth flooded with hot salty come, Severus screamed his release around Harry’s thrusting cock, his grunts of orgasm becoming gurgles when Harry began to fuck his mouth again.

“Sev’us!” Harry mumbled, his lips licking the stray come from his mouth. Throwing his head back and letting out a low groan as he emptied himself into Severus’ whimpering mouth, the teen’s cock spitting one last time. The sensation of swallowing around his spurting cock made Harry slump forward, tiny thrusts into Severus’ mouth, the orgasm making his head spin. Slipping from the future potion master’s mouth, both men panting for much needed air. Harry pressed tiny, loving kisses to Severus’ hip earning a contended sigh from the younger man.

“Harry…I lov…” Severus’ raspy voice interrupted by a frantic knocking on Harry’s door. Startled, Severus sat up and looked at Harry with frightened eyes. Trying not to show that he too was concerned about the late visitor, Harry offered him a bright smile and pressed a tender kiss to his lips as he grabbed his dressing gown.

“Stay here and don’t make a sound.” Harry ordered, Severus nodded silently and his eyes were still full of worry.

The knocking came again, this time louder and with more aggression. Harry closed his bedchamber door behind him, making sure that no one could see inside and approached the shaking door. Stunned when he opened it to take in the sight of Remus Lupin standing there with a face like thunder. Amber eyes blazing with barely contained anger and a hint of nervousness.

“I need to speak to you!” Remus’ voice was loud and Harry leaned to look behind, checking if anyone was around in the corridor behind him. His heart beating faster but determined to show he was unaffected by his demanding tone.

“Lupin, is it?” Harry spoke in a calm voice, Remus stared at him and Harry noted his fists were clenched, “What seems to be the problem, my office is always open to students…but at a more reasonable hour.” Harry smiled.

“What did you do to Sirius?” Remus demanded, Harry’s heart plummeted and realising that the teen was not going to be placated easily, he gestured for Remus to enter. Amber, distrustful eyes looked fervently around the room, the wolf’s body language showing Harry that he was petrified of him.

“I don’t know what you’re insinuating but I can assure you, I have done nothing to Sirius,” Harry bit his tongue to stop from shouting that he hadn’t done anything that Sirius didn’t deserve, “What gives you the impression that I did?”

Remus took a breath, his shoulders tense but his body trembled, his nerves showing as he rounded on Harry. Eyes shining in the light of his torch lit room, Harry’s eyes flitted to the bedchamber door, praying that Severus would not reveal himself.

“You hit him,” he lifted his hand to stop Harry from replying, “He doesn’t remember…did you oblivate him?” he whispered the last two words as if frightened of Harry’s answer.

“I haven’t seen your friend since dinner,” Harry shrugged his shoulders, Remus’ jaw clenched, clearly he knew something else, “Why on earth would you get a ridiculous idea…have you been drinking?”

“YOU’RE LYING!” Remus shouted, Harry hoped that his silencing charms had extended to the office and that Severus was unaware of the drama developing.

“Mr Lupin, I must insist that you calm down..” Remus pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, Harry stumbled backwards at the sight.

“I knew it!” Remus’ tone was victorious, he thrust the paper at Harry, “You recognize this…don’t you!” Harry couldn’t look at it, looking at Remus with shock and the wolf shook the Marauder’s map in his face.

“I watched you on the map…with Severus,” Remus stared at him, a strange expression on his face, “Then I saw Sirius with him and then you.”

“Sirius would have raped him,” Harry’s voice was strained, Remus sagged at the words, Harry realising that he had confirmed the teen’s suspicions about Sirius’ motives, “I couldn’t allow him to do that…what are you going to do?” It seemed an eternity before Remus answered, the fight having gone out of the teen, his amber eyes sad and stunned at Harry’s reply.

“Who are you…you’re not Henry Parker so don’t tell me you are,” Remus opened the map, holding it out to Harry, he let out a shaky breath at the dot on the map indicating him, “Who are you…why does it say your name is Harry Potter?”


	11. out of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> massive thanks for the kudos....my muse loves reviews ;)
> 
> warnings - m/m slash and a bit of Dumbledore bashing.

Harry felt his world crumble around him, Remus’ eyes never leaving his as he struggled to keep his heart calm. His mind a jumble of thoughts, elaborate plans and schemes racing through his head to find a way out of the situation. The oblivation charm on his lips, Harry made the mistake of looking into Remus’ amber eyes and felt his heart sink. Giving into the weariness at hiding who he was and why he was there. Body suddenly weak, the feeling of relief pushing his fears aside, torn between lies and the truth. The young wolf appeared to sense the internal struggle raging between Harry’s heart and mind.

“Harry?…who are you?” Remus’ gentle voice echoed in Harry’s head, the tears began to brim at the memory of seeing his adopted godfather lying dead in the Great Hall. Shaking his head, hand to his eyes, holding back the tears and obliterating the vision of the young man in front of him.

“I can’t,” Harry’s voice cracked with emotion and the wolf looked alarmed at the change in mood, “I can’t lose him again.”

“Lose who?” concern colouring the teen’s tone, a small gasp emerging as he put two and two together, “Severus?…who are you Harry…how are you related to James?”

“….Father…” Harry’s words mumbled and obscured by his hands, still refusing to make eye contact with the inquisitive younger man.

“No. you’re not his father!” Remus scoffed, his face paling as Harry looked at him.

“He’s my father.” the exhale on the last word was like a sigh of relief, Remus staggered backwards bumping into the desk behind him and slumped to the floor. Shock evident on his face, unbelieving eyes staring at Harry, who found he could not look away from the piercing gaze.

“How…what?” amber eyes brimmed with bewilderment and fear. Harry reached across the comfort the man, withdrawing his hand as he flinched away from him. His confused, distrustful eyes felt like a dagger in his heart and Harry turned away, trying to compose himself. “Remus…” unsure how to proceed, Harry waited until the wolf appeared to calm, his eyes still surveying him with a alertness, afraid that Harry might do something, “I won’t hurt you…Sirius deserved that slap…anyone else would have done worse,” seeing the element of concurrence in the amber eyes, “He would have hurt Severus, he means so much to me…I couldn’t let Sirius hurt him, do you understand?”

Remus nodded, sharply and his eyes softened as Harry spoke about Severus, clear to Harry that he knew what it felt like to love someone. Heart hammering, memories of his godfather and his adopted godfather together flooded Harry’s mind, the certainty of his instincts making him view the wolf with sympathy.

“You love Sirius, don’t you?” Remus blanched at the words, his eyes widened and he spluttered his disagreement at the statement, “Have you told him?” Remus sadly shook his head and Harry’s heart broke for the teen.

“I’m going to tell you the truth and no matter how you feel about me after,” Harry took a breath, frightened to take the next step, “You have to warn them…I won’t let Voldemort win and take them away from me.” Remus physically recoiled at the mention of Voldemort and Harry closed his eyes, realising that he was about to break all the rules.

He reached to touch the teen in a comforting gesture, his fingers brushed the back of Remus’ hand and he almost shouted as his mind was bombarded with new memories, the intensity making him sway on his feet. The teen panicked, his lips moving but Harry could not hear him over the thundering of his own heart, allowing his body to be guided to sit on the cool stone floor.

_**Images pushing their way inside, his father’s voice singing a lullaby and his mother’s sweet words echoing in the nursery. Screams and shouts invading the tranquil scene, red eyes and then nothing.** _

_**The memories of the Dursley’s unchanged, abusive and hurtful, Harry’s childhood remained the torture it had been before. Sorrow, all consuming and encompassing raged through Harry.** _

_I didn’t save them!_

_**The department of Mysteries loomed into his memory, Harry despaired at having to relive Sirius’ death. Remus holding him as he wept, his tears uncontrollable.** _

_**“Harry…I’m sorry…I tried to stop him…I failed you.” Remus whispered, his own tears falling freely. Harry continued to weep, Remus’ words not registering but now as he remembered suddenly it dawned on Harry about the meaning behind them . Remus had warned Sirius not to come just as he had been asked, but something had gone wrong and his godfather was still dead.** _

_**Rain, heavy falling rain washed over him as he stood by the graveside. The mourning party placing flowers on the single white coffin, the red of the roses so stark against the pure white. Harry felt his tears streaming down his face, soft fingers stroked the back of his hand. A gentle, trembling voice spoke softly the words for him only.** _

_**“I never truly thanked you for trying to save them…the time with Sirius was the best and I can’t tell you what it meant to me,” Remus’ voice hitched and Harry couldn’t look at the crying wolf, his eyes fixed on the gravestone, “I know you don’t understand but one day Harry, you will…I don’t know if I can go through this again.” his soft voice filled with anguish.** _

_**The words on the grave filled Harry’s mind and the heartfelt words though confusing to the younger Harry made perfect sense to him now. Wishing his younger self would hold the weeping wolf and tell him that he understood what I felt like to love someone so much only to lose them. Instead he watched the two of them stand and look at Tonk’s grave. Andromeda standing on the periphery, a slumbering Teddy sheltered from the rain in her arms.** _

**Nymphadora Tonks**

**Beloved daughter**

**Beloved wife**

**Beloved mother**

“No.” Harry shouted as he opened his eyes, Remus watched with worry etched on his young face.

“You have to promise me, you’ll warn them…make Sirius stop drinking…I know he was drunk that night, I smelt it just before Bellatrix…don‘t let Tonks fight at the battle..” Harry felt the tears falling and the wolf was flustered, not knowing how to handle him, “Promise!”

“I promise, I promise.” Remus reassured him, his voice trembling while Harry fought to get himself back in control.

“I’m not even sure how to start…” Harry began.

An hour later, a teary eyed Remus and a weary, emotionally drained Harry sat opposite each other. Both of them silent, Harry incapable of saying anything else and Remus rendered speechless by Harry’s story. The young wolf rubbing his reddened eyes, Harry wanted to hold the younger man and offer some assurance.

“I believe you.” Remus whispered and Harry almost let out a sigh, his heart lightened with being able to share this burden.

The floo flared to life making both of them jump, Harry scrambled to stand from his sitting position on the floor, Dumbledore exited the floo, surprising Harry when he merely looked at Remus and made no comment on his presence.

“Headmaster,” Remus was flushed, his words coming out in a rush and Harry saw the moment when Dumbledore jumped to the wrong conclusion, his eyes filled with disgust as he turned to look at Harry, “I was talking to Professor Ppp…Parker about…”

“Leave, see me in my office tomorrow,” Dumbledore’s voice was harsh, his eyes softened when he looked at the stunned teen, “Remus...please go to bed…I have something to discuss with the professor.”

“But…Sirius was drunk and the prof…” Remus halted his words when he looked at Dumbledore’s face, his amber eyes turned to Harry as if asking what to do, Dumbledore answered for him.

“Mr Lupin…leave now!” Remus appeared torn between following his order and trying to find out why the headmaster was so angry. Giving in to Dumbledore’s request, casting a glance at Harry while he fled from the room. The teen barely out of the door before Dumbledore span on his heels, eyes flaring with fury as he addressed Harry.

“A student!…what do you think you are doing!” Harry lifted his hands in a sign of surrender, the older wizard stalked away from him and stood in front of the fire. “It’s not what you think…I’m not sleeping with Remus,” Harry spoke, Dumbledore regarded him with disapproval, “ I haven’t touched him.”

“But you are sleeping with someone…one of my students?” Harry slumped, knowing that the older wizard would see through him if he chose to lie.

“Why are you here?” Harry enquired, his voice polite and he resisted the urge to look at his bedchamber door. Hoping that the tired teen had fallen asleep and would not be drawn in to this potential argument.

“My magic sensed an oblivation charm being performed?” he phrased it as a question but Harry was well aware the old man already knew who was responsible.

“Yes, it was me.” Harry found himself deliberately being facetious and felt a strange elation at being difficult. Offering no explanation, Harry walked over to his desk , looking at the papers that needed to be marked, “Is that all you wanted?”

The feeling of the older wizard trying in search his mind drifted over Harry, resisting the urge to acknowledge it and allowed the man to try, knowing that his mental shields were much more experienced than most wizards. An annoyed exhale of breath informed him that Dumbledore has been unable to penetrate his mind, holding in the smirk in place Harry looked at the headmaster.

“I’ve looked into the spell,” Harry’s heart began to race, Dumbledore continued and his heart fell at the words, “I’ve realised that it has a limited time…you have less than twenty four hours until it reverses itself.”

The words crashed over Harry, a weight that seemed to crush him and he found that he could not breathe. Wild green eyes focused on the bedchamber door and his still beating heart felt as if it had been wrenched from his chest. A physical pain in the place where it resided and he moaned, tears brimming in his eyes.

“Merlin, whomever it is you truly love them don’t you?” Dumbledore’s voice was sorrowful but with a hint of distrust, “Don’t do it Harry,” he whispered, sensing the thought racing in Harry’s mind, thought of running away or revealing everything, “Time will not be manipulated without a price.” the words ominous and foreboding.

“Find a way,” Harry’s tone broken and desolate, “Please I beg you, find a way for me to stay.” he lifted his pleading hands to the man he considered to be his grandfather, distraught when the wizard shook his head.

“I can’t…I’m so sorry my boy, some things cannot be changed,” he placed a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulders, a shudder echoed through Harry’s body, one of anger and desperation, longing to curse, hex the man for being so caring, “Come to my office this evening.”

The flare of the floo informed Harry that the man had left, the words still ringing in Harry’s ears. Stunned that the wizard had not pressed him on the subject of who he was sleeping with.

 _He knows I’ll be gone by tomorrow_.

The thought rendered him incapable of catching his breath, doubling over to stop from screaming his despair. Body shaking with anguish, the teen slumbering in his bed the only thing consuming his mind and filling his heart. Heavy, lead feeling legs walked towards the door, tears threatening to erupt at any moment, hoping that Severus would be sleeping and oblivious to the heartbreaking sorrow overwhelming him.

The light from the office cast a glow in the bedchamber, the serene innocent face of the younger teen brought Harry to his knees. Sinking to the floor and giving into the tidal wave of emotion, tears spilling freely as he fought to keep his agony silent.

_I can’t leave him…why hasn’t his future with Voldemort changed?_

Frantically, he searched his memories for any change, the same things springing forth. The prophecy, the half blood prince, Dumbledore’s death and Severus’ role as a spy still clear in his mind. A faint feeling touching the outskirts of his recall seemed to tease him, unable to focus on the emotion. Haunted, soft words echoing quietly, too quietly to hear clearly, Harry desperately tried to cling to them only catching fragments.

_**The charm didn’t take effect.** _

_Remus?_

_**His pensive removed….saw the memories and…remember…** _

_Severus?_

The memories faded again, Harry collapsed to the floor and sobbed, his eyes blurring while he watched Severus sleep peacefully in his bed. Desire, white hot and pure coursed through his veins at the sight, pushing aside his forlorn feeling. The need, no the urge to touch and mark Severus as his own a sudden driving force, possessed with a passion never felt before, Harry approached the bed. Knowing this would be the last time he had the chance to be with the younger Severus, Harry slowly pulled back the sheet and exposed Severus’ creamy white skin.

“Mmmm Harry?” Severus’ sleepy voice made Harry’s heart sink, fighting back the tears building inside, Harry pressed a tender kiss to the teen’s mouth.

“Yes…Severus…I,” Harry’s voice failed him, the importance of the words were crushing, Severus opened his dark eyes and smiled at him, “I love you…never forget it.” Severus smiled at the loving words but frowned at the reminder. Harry couldn’t bear to hear the question, he crushed his mouth to the bewildered teen.

_I have to make him mine… show him that no matter if I’m not there I still love him._

Never breaking the kiss, Harry’s fingers gently touched Severus’ face, dedicating the high cheekbones, Romanesque nose and full bottom lip to memory. The teen allowed his eyes to flutter shut, basking in the tender caresses, his breath hitching into Harry’s mouth as he sighed. Lips locked, Harry’s tongue mapped and surveyed the sweet contours of the content younger man. Breathing in the air from Severus’ lungs, his body craving the firm flesh pressed against his own as Harry deepened the kiss. Slipping off his dressing gown and moaning into Severus’ mouth when their bare flesh touched, the sensation of the teen’s warm skin making the tears fall.

“Mmm I love you,” Severus murmured into Harry’s mouth, “You’ve been in my dreams…I want to be with you forever.” the naïve, childlike words made Harry’s breath stick in his throat.

“Whatever happens,” Severus pulled from the kiss at Harry’s muffled words, his face pale and his fathomless, granite eyes reflecting the despair that Harry felt, “Listen…I love you…no matter what…understand?”

“I understand, Harry, why are you saying…” realisation dawned on the teen and his eyes began to fill, Harry pulled him into his arms. Crushing their chests together and he could feel Severus’ thudding heart against his own shattering one.

_**The pain in the older man’s eyes made Harry wish it were his own, the moans of agony echoing in his ears.** _

_**“Severus, breathe…listen to me…I love you.” Severus’ eyes fixed on Harry’s and he nodded. The smell of antiseptic assaulting Harry’s senses, clasping the potion master’s hands and breathing with him.** _

“Harry?” Severus’ brow was furrowed and his watering eyes were expressing concern at Harry’s sudden silence. The memory slipped, the scent of the teen’s skin pushing the images aside. Severus brushed his lips along the pulse point on his neck, Harry let out a shuddering gasp. Running his fingers through the fine hair at the base of Severus’ neck, tangling through the tips and pulling the teen’s face to one side so he could easily devour his mouth.

“I need to touch you…make you mine.” he mouthed against Severus’ lips, the teens eyes though filled with tears dilated with arousal.

“Yours…yours…yes.” Severus’ hushed, strained voice increased Harry’s need to claim the man. Nipping at Severus’ bottom lip, roughly and the teen groaned at the taste of blood that flooded both of their mouths. The coppery, metallic flavour enflamed Harry’s ardour, shocked that he was rigid with desire. Sucking at the bitten lip, drawing more blood to the surface, lapping as it spilled and Severus bucked at the sensation. His own turgid cock pushing against Harry’s, the moans of appreciation resounded in the bedchamber.

“Mark me…I’m yours.” Severus’ pleading caused Harry’s eyes to flicker shut for a moment, the power over the teen driving him to take and mark the young man beneath him. Pressing bloody kisses along Severus’ slender neck, rust coloured lip marks adorning the smooth skin. Severus licked at his abused bottom lip, the sight encouraging Harry to bite down on Severus’ neck, just in the junction where it meets the shoulder. Teeth nipping sharply, soothing the pain with little flicks of the tip of his tongue. Severus’ blood like ambrosia to the flushed Harry, his arousal blocking any rational thought. The need to have the teen in his arms and his taste addictive.

“Harder.” the flustered younger man begged, his cock rubbing against Harry’s rampant shaft, the combined dripping of pre-come slicking and easing the thrusts. Powerless, Harry’s teeth sank into the flesh of Severus’ shoulder, the spurting blood filling his mouth. Severus’ back arched and he whimpered, but the sound was tempered by the desire that shined clearly in the moans that followed as Harry drank from the teen. Without even being aware of it, Harry shifted between Severus’ open legs, his cock seeking the heat of the moaning teen. Heart skipping a beat at the feel of himself pushing against the ring of muscle, begging for entrance. Severus spread his thighs further to allow the tip of Harry’s dripping cock to slide inside the tight pucker. Warm blood flowing past Harry’s lips and warm tunnel grasping below forced him to pull away from Severus’ shoulder and almost scream with pleasure.

“Harry!” Severus could barely talk as overwhelmed as Harry felt, the teen’s face flushed. Bright light filled the room, Severus let out a gasp of shock. Harry turned to look at the thunderous face of Dumbledore, the man standing in the doorway, an visibly upset Remus behind him. Amber eyes met Harry’s and silently implored for forgiveness.

“ENOUGH!” Dumbledore’s voice shook the room, Harry withdrew for the trembling teen, stroking his arm in a reassuring way. Scrambling Severus pulled the sheet around him, pale and head lowered as he covered his naked body from everyone’s eyes. Taking a slow breath Harry got up from the bed, uncaring about the view he was giving the older wizard and pulled on his dressing gown.

“OUT NOW!” Dumbledore stormed from the room, hoping his heart would slow down Harry reluctantly followed, Severus’ frightened voice drifting behind him.

“I’m sorry.” Harry turned on his heels to look at the close to tears Severus, crossing the room in two strides and kissing the teen with an unbridled passion. Murmuring words into the younger man’s mouth, not to blame himself and that he had no regrets. Strong hands pulled him from the teen and Severus began to cry as Dumbledore dragged Harry from the room.

“HARRY!” Severus’ alarmed voice carried into the other room, Dumbledore practically flinging Harry into his desk. Remus stood pale and miserable, his head lowered.

“I told you not to say anything!” righteous anger in Dumbledore’s voice made Harry’s fury build, the fire raging through his veins as he fought not to hex the man. “You leave me no choice, Remus!” Dumbledore shouted at the wolf, who lifted his eyes, ”Oblivate!” Dumbledore screeched, his tone furious.

“NO!” Harry threw himself at the older wizard only to find himself lying restrained on the cool stone floor. Helpless to stop while Remus’ eyes went blank, the conversation obliterated from his mind.

“Remus, you will go back to your dorm…you will not remember any conversations you had with Professor Parker, understood?” Remus nodded, walking from the room as if sleepwalking.

“Why?” Harry pleaded, the tears flowing down his face and the wizard looked at him with sad eyes.

“I warned you,” Dumbledore looked over to the doorway, Harry’s heart fell as they both looked at the shaking figure of Severus, “You should have left him alone…I can’t allow you to change what’s meant to be.” Harry opened his mouth to speak, the words frozen on his tongue.

The room was fading around him, the walls becoming transparent and the older wizard appeared to shimmer briefly. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, opening them again to find the room bright and clear.

“Severus, please come here.” Dumbledore’s soft voice belied his plans for the anxious teen. Obsidian eyes connected with Harry’s, unspoken questions asked and love declared.

“Severus, run…leave!” Harry shouted, his heart hammering in his chest. The room shimmered again, walls seemed to cease their existence, the castle open to him. Dumbledore’s voice tinny, his tone drifting in and out like a bad radio reception. Severus fading before his eyes and Harry screamed, the Tempus charm collapsing and reversing itself. Darkness beckoning Harry, the room slowly leaving his conscious thought, fighting with all his might, Harry shouted.

“No matter what…I LOVE YOU!” Severus’ distant voice returning his words, the teens words filled with anguish.

The world slipping from him, the last words before the darkness consumed him were of Dumbledore’s soft voice whispering "Obliviate."


	12. home at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone that followed this story....hope you have enjoyed it.
> 
> this is the last chapter....so some angst...sex and maybe a happy ending?

_**Memories, jumbled and disjointed flashed behind Harry’s eyes, the feeling of falling overwhelming him. Screams for help echoed loudly and he realised they were tumbling from his own lips.** _

_**Sirius falling through the veil loomed in his mind, his despair still there even after discovering the truth about his godfather. Remus crying in his arms, smoke and screams of pain washing over him. Fragments that seemed to slip through his fingers, what was real or fantasy anymore he didn’t know.** _

_**“Harry…I love you.” Severus’ voice in his head, young and old voices overlapping, the tears brimming in his blinded eyes. Unable to open them, trying desperately to stop falling and go back to his waiting arms.** _

_**“Severus.” his tone anguished and broken, the word though whispered was deafening in his ears**_.

_**His mind faltered for a moment, a clear image in his mind, hoping to hold on to it, Harry concentrated hard and the vision was suddenly clear. Standing by the garden watching himself with Severus, the music drifting through the open doors from inside.** _

_**“I don’t think you should get married.” Severus’ rasping voice brought Harry to stand still, his face stunned at the words.** _

_**Agitated, the younger Harry turned away, body tense as he went to walk away. Severus lifted his hand, uncertainty on his face as he grabbed the retreating Harry’s arm.** _

“ _ **Harry, please…you asked my opinion. I merely gave it to you.” the slight commanding edge made Harry look at him, his face still full of annoyance and confusion.**_

_**“Why?” Harry whispered, staring at the open door to the house, clearly concerned about someone overhearing. Severus ran his fingers through his black hair and let out a huff.** _

_**“You are too young,” he turned his face away from Harry, standing by the sidelines, the older Harry saw the look of despair on the man’s face, “You have your life ahead of you…don’t let someone dictate the path you should take.”** _

_**“I want to get married!” Harry shouted but there seemed to be no conviction in his words, Severus span around and offered him an eyebrow quirk. “Oh fuck off, you don’t know anything about me!” Harry spat, this time his voice brimmed with certainty.** _

_**“Really…all those talks we’ve had…I know you still wake at night with the screams of the dead in your ears,” Severus whispered, his tone harsh, gesturing to the house, “Does she know that!” Harry stood staring at the house, tears filling his eyes and went to walk away, halting by the door. Severus stock still, breath heaving as he watched, his dark eyes widened as Harry whirled around and pulled him against his body.** _

_**“You know everything, do you?” Harry murmured, Severus struggled for a moment, “Do you know when I come…It’s your name that’s on my lips, not Ginny’s?” obsidian eyes flared and Harry crushed their lips together. The kiss heated, a battle for dominance that Harry quickly won, the former potion master relaxed into the embrace and Harry’s tongue mapped the addictive cavern of his mouth.** _

_**“WHAT THE FUCK!” Ron’s furious voice reaching a painful volume, the two men broke apart, Harry flushed but obviously aroused. His straining cock visible through his trousers, the fact not unnoticed by his raging friend. A dull thud filled the night, the red heads punch connecting with Harry’s jaw, Severus’ angered voice booming loudly.** _

_**The image shimmered, dispersing but the subsequent memories remained. Ginny coming to see what the ruckus was, angry words and tears. The wedding officially off, Harry left alone and despairing at the loss of his friends. Insisting that Severus stay away, harsh words said in the heat of the moment.** _

_**The sight of himself sitting at the kitchen table, cup of cooling tea in his hand as he cried filled Harry’s eyes. The flare of the floo making them both look up to see a pale, tired looking Severus emerge from the fireplace**_.

_**“I told you to stay away.” Harry’s words croaking as he looked at the man, the annoyed façade crumbling under the intense stare of the dark eyed man.** _

_**“I know…I couldn’t.” Severus’ voice almost inaudible, the confession making the man lower his eyes, avoiding Harry’s gaze. Harry watched as his past self jumped up from the table, body trembling as he crossed the room to the potion master. Engulfing the man in a tight embrace both of them wearing matching incredulous expressions.** _

_**“I didn’t mean it.” Harry muttered, pressing his mouth to Severus’ neck, breathing in the scent of the man.** _

_**“Couldn’t have stayed away even if you had meant it.” Severus whimpered as Harry bit down on the throbbing pulse point on his slender neck. “YES!” Severus shouted, startling Harry who pulled back with a surprised smirk on his face.** _

_**“Like it a bit rough?” he asked, mirth in his tone, his hand running up and down Severus’ back. The older man shuddered with the sensation and nodded his head, fire in his eyes.** _

_**“Yes…you…with you.” Severus licked at Harry’s bottom lip, the move broke Harry’s control and he slammed their lips together. Moans of desire reverberated in the room, Harry grasped and grabbed Severus, pulling at the man’s clothes. Never breaking the heart stopping kiss, Severus scrambled, blindly yanking at his buttons, the ping of them flying across the room made Harry moan into his mouth.** _

_**“Fuck, I want you so much.” Harry breathed, his voice husky with lust.** _

_**Reaching down to palm himself through his jeans, his hard cock straining painfully against the material. Severus followed the path of his hand with his dark eyes, tentatively he reached across the trace the outline with his fingertips, Harry’s head fell back and his moan was low. Green eyes dilated with arousal, Harry grabbed Severus’ hand and pushed it hard against the bulge, both men moaning at the sensation.** _

_**“So hard.” Severus murmured, licking his lips and Harry grabbed the back of his head, devouring his mouth in a toe curling furious kiss. The sound of tongues lapping and duelling the only sound in the silent house.** _

_Please let this be a memory._

**He prayed as he watched, the memory of the feel on Severus’ smooth skin under his fingers was still fresh in his mind. The taste of the man on his tongue filled his senses, past experiences and the new memories bombarded his mind, making his head spin. His eyes focused on this memory, their first time and his heart began to beat faster.**

**“Please…touch me.” Severus begged, Harry broke the kiss. The look of bewilderment on his face evident, pulling away to gaze into Severus’ eyes.**

**“What?” Severus asked, impatience in his voice and his fingers gripped Harry hard through his jeans making the younger man whimper.**

**“You…ahhh different.” Harry managed to gurgle out as Severus dropped to his knees, kissing his cock through the material. His mouth leaving a wet smear on the front, his lips wet with saliva as he leaned back, looking up at Harry with wild black eyes.**

**“We’ve wasted too much time,” a slow lick along the length of Harry’s cloth covered cock, “I want you,” a nip to the head that was leaving a wet patch, Harry’s pre-come leaking through the denim, “Don’t want to wait anymore…did enough of that already.” Severus ended his sentence by wrapping his mouth around the wet cloth and sucking at the damp patch, Harry buckled forward, his legs suddenly giving out.**

**“Shit…suck me…suck ME!” Harry screamed, Severus needed no further encouragement, yanking the zip of Harry’s jeans down and tugging them to his thighs. Harry’s rigid shaft sprang free, droplets of pre-come splashing Severus’ face, the potion master’s tongue licked along his lips as if desperate for a taste. The scent of arousal permeating the room, heat building and Harry looked down at the vision of the man slowly licking the tip of his engorged length.**

**“Taste so good…” the rest of his sentence mumbled and a flustered Harry didn’t catch the words but watching back at the memory now Harry thought he heard ‘never forgot how you tasted’**

_He knows who I am?_

**The moment forgotten as he remembered the feel of Severus engulfing his rigid length, the sensation forever etched in his mind. The cool caress of the breeze from the open kitchen window, the soft lap of his agile tongue and the heat of his wet mouth as it wrapped around his twitching shaft.**

**“Severus!” Harry screeched, the need making his voice shake with desire, a self satisfied smirk graced Severus’ face before he swallowed Harry down the base of his cock. The feel of the potion master’s nose pushing against his abdomen caused Harry to groan. The younger man unable to stop the urge to rut forward, hips snapping back and forth as he fucked Severus’ gasping mouth. Soft slurps, muffled moans and the sound of occasional gagging loud in Harry’s ears but he was incapable of stopping. Grabbing Severus’ face between his palms, wild green eyes trying to focus while he stared down with awe at the sight, a look of shame flickered across Harry’s face and his thrusts slowed. The depth of the thrusts seemed to lessen, stroking Severus’ flushed skin. Harry’s thumbs rubbing his high cheekbones and Severus looked up. Harry noticed that the potion master’s eyes were watering ,he pulled back only to be stopped by Severus grabbing his buttocks and pulling him closer.**

**“I’m choking you.” Harry’s lust filled voice was soft and husky, his concerned words belied by the moving of his hips, allowing the man to swallow him down. Severus hummed his appreciation, fingers clasping Harry’s hips, controlling the depth and speed of his thrusts. Choking back moans of bliss, Harry clenched his fists, biting his lips to keep control and fighting the need for release. Severus sensing his internal battle pulled off his cock with a slurp, eyes fixed on Harry’s glazed green eyes and whimpered.**

**“Come down my throat.” the hitching of Harry’s breath his answer and he resumed his lavish worship of the turgid shaft.**

**“Oh…oh…fuck!” Harry roared, Severus taking him deep in his throat the catalyst as he climaxed. Body shaking, hips jerking and Harry’s hands came up to hold Severus’ head as he filled the grunting man’s mouth with his release. The memory of the feel of Severus’ throat convulsing around the head of his cock and swallowing his come at the forefront of Harry’s mind as the vision shimmered, falling back into the recesses of his mind.**

Daylight hit his eyes, the light making his head hurt and his eyes sting as he opened them. The bedroom filled with the boxes from the attic, the scent of old books and robes assaulting his nostrils. Floor cold beneath his body, Harry felt overwhelming despair and began to cry. Soft whimpers and sobs punctuated the silence of the room. His eyes were drawn to the bed, bemused by the black sheets adorning the large four-poster.

_What? Ginny hated four-poster beds._

Heart hammering in his chest, he looked around the room that was clearly occupied by two people, a lamp of each side of the bed with various books gracing the bedside cabinets. Walking to his usual side, not surprised to find the book he had started reading the week before, still open on the page he had gotten to. The other side of the bed was tidier, two books neatly stacked together and a small bottle of cologne. Trembling, Harry reached to pick up the bottle, the smell of spice and a hint of sandalwood filling his lungs as he took a deep breath. Sense memory pushing through his confused thoughts, his eyes drawn to the bed and reliving a vision.

_**"Oh…more…more.” Se verus whimpered, Harry’s grip on the man’s hip harsh and bruising. The rhythmic creaking of the bed, not the new four-poster but the one that Harry had gotten when he first moved back to Grimmauld Place. The noise of wood straining under the onslaught drowned out by the moans of desire spilling from Severus’ lips. The ropes holding the dark eyed man in place tested by the struggles coming from the bound man, Severus desperate to touch Harry.** _

_**“Oh fuck…let me touch you…please!” Severus’ breathy tone overflowing with pleading gasps and words made Harry’s thrusts increase. Fucking the undulating man with hard, fast and deep thrusts, Severus’ face pressed into the pillow to hold in the howls of pleasure at the rough treatment. The movement caused a small pensieve bottle on the bedside cabinet to fall to the floor, distracting the watching Harry, the memory of Severus showing him what had happened in his past.** _

Flashback

**“We have to talk.” Severus spoke in quiet tones, his face anxious. Harry lay gasping for breath, the sweat still lingered on their skin from the marathon sex session they had just partaken in. Hours and hours of pure, raw need finally sated as they lay in the afterglow. Now Severus had Harry worried with his words and the expression on his face, his own face falling as he jumped to the wrong conclusion.**

**“Was this a goodbye fuck!” Harry spat, anger in his words but tears brimming in his eyes, shocked that after three months that the former potion master would want to leave. Severus’ features changed into stunned surprise, eyes soft as he pulled Harry into his arms, kissing the upset younger man.**

**“No, no…Harry, I would never leave you.” realising that he given away too much of his feelings, Severus lowered his eyes waiting for Harry to dismiss what they had. Their feelings had never been discussed, Harry’s silence made him look up to face shocked green eyes, a smile on his face.**

**“You love me?” Harry asked, a tremble showing his nerves.**

**“Yes.” Severus whispered, Harry kissed his mouth and pulled him flush against his body, Severus moaned at the feel of Harry’s firming cock. The dark eyed man allowed a brief forlorn look to cloud his feature, the sadness at Harry not returning the sentiment unnoticed by the kissing younger man.**

**“You’re insatiable.” Severus laughed and tried to make light of the situation, Harry hitched an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of his infamous sneer, laughter in his own voice as he spoke.**

**“Enjoy me while I’m young…won’t be this quick to recover when I’m old!” Severus laughed harder at Harry’s words and the look on his face made Harry’s laughter pause, “What?”**

**“What do you know about time travel?” Severus’ serious tone made Harry sit up and look at him with apprehension. Several hours later and two pensieve memories used to show Harry the truth of his outlandish words. A pale, shaking Harry sat on the bed and Severus paced back and forth at the end of the bed.**

**“It’s all true, isn’t it?” Harry’s cold voice made Severus pale, nodding his head as he met Harry’s angry green eyes. “THAT BASTARD!” Harry shouted, Severus stumbled back at the venom in his voice. Glazed verdant eyes snapped back into focus, looking at the man, his hand reached out for the dark eyed potion master. Relief written all over his drawn face as Harry pulled him onto the bed and into his arms.**

**“I tried to save you from going to Voldemort…my parents,” Harry sobbed, eyes filling with tears as Severus held him, “I love you.” Harry murmured against Severus’ chest, his tears spilling on to the man’s skin.**

End of flashback

_**Now standing by the bed watching himself fucking the man hard and fast, Harry remembered his despair at discovering the depths of Dumbledore’s betrayal. Severus revealing that the headmaster had left a pensieve for Severus that would remove the oblivation charm but for Harry it was no comfort, desolate at the loss of so many people that could have been spared.** _

_**"Merlin…fuck me hard…MASTER!” Severus broke the contemplative mood of the voyeuristic Harry, pulled back to the memory before him. Grunts filled the room, Harry’s body glistening with exertion and he reached down to flick the clip attached to Severus’ foreskin. The tip of his cock purple with need from the combined clip and cock ring strapped firmly around the base.** _

_**“Mine…you’re mine!” the lust burning in Harry’s voice, Severus arched his back, trying to thrust back even with the rope restraints holding his hands and legs in place.** _

_**“YOURS!” Severus almost roared with need, Harry flicking lazily back and forth across the clip, the metal teeth biting into the soft flesh of Severus’ dark pink foreskin, the tip of his cock closed shut. Black eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, moans escaping bitten lips and Severus’ tongue lapped at his abused, swollen bottom lip trying to moisten the bleeding flesh. Harry leaned over him, licking at the spilt lips, savouring the taste of his blood and thrusting his tongue into Severus’ willing mouth.** _

_**“You want to come?” his tone sex laden as he spoke, Harry slowed his thrusts adding a slight swivel to his hips, Severus’ eyes snapped open and he grunted with pleasure. Repeating the move, drawing the same response, Harry smiled and increased the swivel, the move brushing his cock against Severus’ prostate on the forward push.** _

_**“Tell me, beg me to come.” the self assured tone made the watching Harry smile, remembering fondly that it had taken him months to allow himself the freedom to embrace his role in the bedroom. Now watching his younger self wallowing in the control he had, fucking the man beneath him with gusto, deep lunges guaranteed to make the man scream with pleasure.** _

_**“Please, please…I love you, my master!” Harry’s arched his back slamming hard, Severus screamed as Harry released the clip, rubbing the abused tip of his cock with soft delicate strokes, the head dripping even with the cock ring. Severus, so turned by the sensation overwhelming his body, Harry gathered the fluid on his thumb bringing the shining digit up to the gasping man’s mouth. Severus lapped energetically at the offered treat, murmuring his delight at the taste.** _

_**“Oh yes, that’s it.” Harry moaned, his hips plunging hard and fast, the bed shaking under the intensity. Severus pressed his face back into the pillow, shouting and moaning his need for release. Harry taking pity on him, un-strapped his bound cock and began to stroke the rock solid length, his finger twisting around the head and rubbing the abused foreskin earning a hearty howl of satisfaction from the potion master.** _

_**“Come for me…I want to feel you tighten around my cock.” Harry ordered, Severus stopped breathing, cock erupting everywhere, spraying the sheets below him and coating Harry’s stroking fingers. Harry’s eyes flickered shut at the feel of Severus clenching around him and moaned, his thrusts jerking as he followed his lover into blissful oblivion. His own orgasm heart stopping and overwhelming, soft grunts escaping from his parted lips as he poured himself into Severus. The gasping man keened underneath at the feel of his come coating his insides.** _

_**CRACKKKKKK!!!!!** _

_**The splintering of the bed frame loud in the room, the bed trying to fold in on itself, Harry shouted a releasing spell and pulled Severus off the bed as it disintegrated. Soft, tired giggles slowly filled the room, Harry turned to look at the shaking Severus, tears of mirth spilling down his cheeks and Harry let out a husky, shaky laugh.** _

_**“Think we might need a new bed.” he laughed, Severus leaned into his arms and pressed an exhausted kiss to his smiling lips.** _

Heart still hammering in his chest at the vision of the bed in front of him, swaying on his feet as more memories coursed through his mind. Frantic, Harry reached for his bedside drawer, pulling a book from its confines. Smiling like an idiot and praying that the memory was true. Eyes scanning the photographs gracing the pages, Severus and Harry smiling, confetti still in their hair. Closing his eyes, tears of happiness falling onto the pictures under his fingers.

_**Nerves, fear crawling up his spine as he fidgeted, the tie on his suit feeling suddenly to tight around his neck, He reached up to loosen the pressure, a soft slap halting his moves.** _

_**“Stop…he’ll be there.” Hermione’s sweet voice doing nothing to settle his nerves, the pain of Ron not being there was still fresh and Harry found himself struggling not to cry, “It’s his loss, enjoy your day.” Hermione whispered, looking over to Remus.** _

_**The wolf’s face reflected the nerves Harry felt and he tried to smile, his amber eyes filled with pride as he looked at Harry. Relief evident in Harry’s mind as he watched the display between them., Remus pulled the nervous Harry into a hug** _

_**Remus’ words echoed in Harry’s mind, confronting the wolf after discovering that Dumbledore had oblivitated both Severus and him. The wolf shocked at Severus having told him, admitted that the obliviation charm had not worked.** _

_**“I was half way back to the tower when I remembered everything,” his eyes filled with tears, “I tried to stop it but I failed…I failed you Harry.” Harry had pulled the man into his arms, assuring him that he couldn’t have done more.** _

_**Cursing Dumbledore and his meddling, glad that Remus had survived but distraught that Tonks had still died in the final battle. Now watching himself with the man, Harry felt tears building and his heart ached for the man who had lost two loves. Smiling when the clear image of Hermione and Remus kissing, both splendid in white robes, their wedding a beautiful affair appeared in Harry’s mind.** _

_**Eyes pulled back to the scene unfolding in front of him, Remus standing by a flustered Harry. Music began to play, a beautiful flute piece drifting into the garden, flowers strewn along the white path leading to the alter. Severus standing waiting at the arch, handsome in his grey suit, hair tied back with a black bow. The minister smiling as the two men came to stand side by side to recite their heartfelt vows. Declaring the world, the love that they shared and officially marrying in a bonding ceremony.** _

“Harry.” Severus’ voice washed over him, frightened for a moment to open his eyes in case it had all been a dream. Soft warm hand stroked his cheek and he leaned into the familiar touch.

“Severus?” Harry whispered, a soft huff of amusement touched his skin, the scent of his husband caressing his senses, he opened his eyes. Severus was kneeling at his feet, face older but still handsome, flecks of grey touching his temples and Harry felt weak with emotion.

“It’s okay, relax, the memories will take a while to slot back into place,” his voice deep, Harry leaned forward and touched the man, confirming that he was there in flesh and blood, “How much do you remember?”

“You…me…married…oh you let me go back,” Severus nodded and Harry remembered the lengthy conversation they had, Harry adamant that he had to go back to insure their future, Severus’ disagreed and the argument had been fraught, “I thought I’d lost you.” Harry sobbed, pulling the man into his arms, Severus sighed and pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

“Never…I will always be yours,” his eyes flicked to the door, nerves on his face, “Do you remember everything?”

“It’s coming back slowly…a bit fuzzy in places…Remus!” Severus smiled, “Bloody hell, he married Hermione…I was his best man!” the memories seemed to flow, filling gaps in Harry’s mind.

_**“Breathe…breathe…Severus…I love you.” Harry cried, tears brimming in his eyes, feeling helpless as he watched his love in pain. Gasps of agony filling the antiseptic smelling room, heart in his throat with fear.** _

The rest of the memory flashed in Harry’s head, he let out a gasp, Severus offered an understanding smile at his widened eyes. His own eyes brimming with tears, black depths reflecting the love in Harry’s stunned eyes.

“I remember…how could I forget?”

“Side effect, we knew that there were risks but you still wanted to try,” Severus kissed him again, tongues duelled slowly and even after ten years the passion still ignited immediately between them, pulling away when the need to breath became overwhelming, reading Harry’s mind Severus whispered, “He’s downstairs, waiting for you.”

Taking the steps two at a time, Harry ran down to the drawing room. The house so different now, light and filled with joy. Halting at the doorway, eyes filled with tears as he watched. Dark hair, thankfully not an unruly mop and verdant green eyes shining with happiness on the little boy’s face.

“Daddy!”  Orion James Potter shouted and ran into Harry’s arms.

The End


End file.
